L'amour se déroule comme on veut, ou pas !
by Clemeria
Summary: Edward, ado de 17 ans, n'a pas confiance en lui. Une rencontre désastreuse avec l'amour lui a donné le gout de l'écriture. Sa muse fait partie des gens qui l'insulte, jusqu'au jour ou...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! J'ai eu envie d'écrire cet OS car il trotait dans ma tete ! Peut-etre il y aura une suite, mais cela sera rapide, je verrais !

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

Je suis un ado pitoyable. Edward Cullen est pitoyable. C'est le seul adjectif que j'ai trouvé pour me qualifier. Je ne peux pas dire : Beau, car j'ai mon visage me dégoute. J'ai eu la chance (ou pas) d'avoir de l'acné uniquement sur le front, et quelques boutons sur le visage, mais légèrement, comparé à l'étendue qu'il y avait sur le front. J'ai eu droit à toutes les insultes possibles à ce sujet : je peux lire ton nom en braille sur le front… tu as la gueule d'une calculatrice… J'en passe et des meilleurs.

Je ne peux pas dire fort car je n'ai pas un gramme de muscles. Je ne peux pas dire populaire car je traine uniquement avec mon frère Emmett et sa copine Rosalie. Ma présence ne les dérange pas. Je suis toujours invisible quand ils se roulent des pelles, ma belle-sœur assise sur la Jeep de mon frère. Je suis le sujet principal de moquerie pour une partie du lycée. Surtout pour les gars de l'équipe de Basket dont mon frère fait partie. Il essaye de me défendre, avec difficultés il faut dire.

Vous devez vous demandez quel est le passe-temps de cet ado de 17 ans, sans amis en dehors de sa famille, et surtout, sans parents présent à la maison pour votre anniversaire, car ils ont trop de travail. Mon passe-temps, c'est l'écriture. J'écris beaucoup. Depuis l'âge de 12 ans, quand Tanya Denali, la fille la plus magnifique du collège à l'époque, m'a mis le plus phénoménal râteau de ma vie, devant toutes ses amies. Ce jour-là, j'étais rentré en larmes à la maison. J'avais pris un vieux cahier en cuir qui trainait dans ma chambre, et j'ai écrit. J'ai commencé à écrire l'histoire de Sophie et Paul. Une histoire d'amour. Je me confondais dans ses personnages. Je rêvais à travers eux.

Je mettais parfois des scènes de sexe (je suis un ado, j'ai des pulsions !).Quand j'ai terminé d'écrire ma première histoire, L'amour au XIXème, elle faisait 36 chapitres, et j'ai passé cinq mois dessus. J'avais aimé l'écrire. Mais j'étais trop pudique pour la faire lire à qui que ce soit. Ecrire me plaisait. Donc, j'ai décidé d'acheter un autre cahier et de continuer. Avec les mêmes personnages. Je variais le scénario à chaque fois. Parfois, Sophie était riche, et Paul était pauvre. Parfois, Paul était un patron d'entreprise exécrable avec ses employées et Sophie, une jeune fille timide qui en tombait amoureux. Parfois, c'était deux ados, en mal d'amour et en quête d'acceptation et de bonheur. Comme la plupart des jeunes. A chaque fois, c'était une histoire d'amour.

A l'heure actuelle, j'ai écrit 10 histoires complètes. Je les caches secrètement sous mon matelas. Comme un ado cacheraient des magazines playboy. Je sais, ma vie n'est pas excitante, mais que voulez-vous y faire ?

Vous devez vous demandez également qui est ma muse pour m'inspirer ? Elle se nomme Bella Swan. Ma voisine de bio et d'espagnol. Elle est d'une beauté sans pareille. Elle était arrivée il y a un an. Je sais qu'elle est très gentille, car, quand ses amies font en sorte de 'm'insulter discrètement mais assez fortement pour que j'entende', elle ne participe pas, et mêmes, elle m'envoie des messages d'excuse en cours. Je sais que Jacob Black, un grand mec bronzé de l'équipe de basket, lui tourne autour, et qu'elle ne serait pas insensible à son charme, d'après les rumeurs.

Aujourd'hui, il fait beau, donc, j'en profite pour prendre un banc et m'assoir pour écrire au lycée. Je vais commencer une nouvelle histoire. Elle n'a pas encore de titre, mais je le trouve généralement à la fin.

_Peter s'approcha tendrement de Sophie dans la voiture. Celle-ci tremble, elle hésite encore. Peter caresse sa joue tendrement. Sa nouvelle petite amie penche sa tête pour avoir plus de contact. Il en profite et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un tourbillon de sensations nait chez chacun d'entre eux. Peter essaye sans forcer de faire pénétrer sa langue dans la bouche de Bella. Bella accepte et s'en suivit un ballet avec la langue des jeunes amants de 19 ans. Ils ne veulent pas s'arrêter. Sauf pour respirer. Edward décale sa main pour incliner le siège de Bella. Celle-ci s'allonge tranquillement, et Edward se glisse au-dessus d'elle. Ils ne savent pas encore que, dans seulement quelques minutes, Edward, pressé d'être enfoui au fond du corps de Bella, oubliera le préservatif. Bella ne s'en rendra compte uniquement trois semaines plus tard, quand les nausées commenceront, quand elle n'aura pas ses règles, et qu'un être va grandir en elle. _

Je relis le prologue. Je me rends compte une nouvelle fois que j'ai remplacé le prénom de Sophie par Bella, et celui de Peter par le mien. Je gomme et remplace les prénoms. Ce n'est encore que le prologue, mais je sais déjà une bonne partie de l'histoire. Je ferme le cahier et le fourre au fond de mon sac. Nous sommes vendredi midi, et nos cours de l'après-midi sont annulés car, aujourd'hui, se déroule la finale de Basket entre Forks et Seattle. Je sais déjà que je n'y assisterais pas. Je n'ai jamais rien compris à ce sport de brute. Je préfère aller à contre sens des autres, et me diriger vers le parking où ma voiture m'attend. En arrivant, je trouve les habituelles insultes callés sous mon essuie-glace. Je n'y prête même plus attention. J'ai trop l'habitude.

Je me dirige vers la poubelle la plus proche pour les jeter quand je vois une belle brune aux yeux chocolats assise sur un banc, perdue dans ses pensées, en train de me regarder droit dans les yeux. La seule chose belle chez moi. Les yeux verts de mon grand-père. J'allais retourner dans ma voiture quand sa voix me fit sursauter.

- Excuse-les. Pour les insultes. Je me retournais lentement.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien. Elle se leva et se rapprocha de moi. C'est la première fois qu'elle faisait ça.

- Si. Car si j'avais un peu d'honneur, je te défendrais. C'est dégeulasse, ce qu'elles font. T'insulter à longueurs de temps… Elle s'approcha encore plus.

- Euh… elles ont raison… sur certains points… Qu'est qui lui prend ?

- Quels points ? Elle s'arrêta.

- Ma laideur… mon absence de muscles… Elle recommença à s'approcher. Et… tu ne devrais pas t'approcher trop de moi, ta… popularité va en pâtir…

- Je me fous de ma popularité ! Et sache, que tu n'es pas… mais alors pas du tout… une laideur. J'étais paralysé devant elle. Elle crocheta ma nuque. Au contraire… tu es très beau… plus que tu ne le penses. Elle approcha son visage du mien. Je tremblais. Je rêve où elle va m'embrasser ?

Ses lèvres pleines se posèrent sur les miennes. Le sang bourdonna à mes tempes. Je tremblais et n'osai pas bouger. Je rêve, je suis en train de reporter un de mes scénarios sur moi ! Ses lèvres étaient douces sur les miennes, chaudes. C'est encore mieux que dans mes scénarios. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un baiser ressemblait à cela. Elle se sépara de moi tranquillement, gardant ses mains autour de ma nuque.

- Tu veux sortir avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- C'est un pari avec tes amies ? M'assurai-je.

- Absolument pas. Elles ne savent pas que je suis ici ! Elles croient que je suis encore chez moi, à me préparer pour aller au match ! Alors ?

- Oui ! Mille fois Oui ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un jour pareil arriverai un jour. Elle se remit sur la pointe des pieds pour murmurer à mon oreille.

- Je t'ai aimé dès le premier jour. J'aimerais que cette relation soit cachée à mes amies. Tu veux bien ? Je hochais la tête. J'aimerais apprendre à te connaitre. Je viendrais à la fête chez toi vers 22 heures. Je hochais une nouvelle fois la tête.

La sonnerie retentit, et elle dut partir. Elle déposa une nouvelle fois délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon cœur s'emballa, et, avant d'avoir pu en profiter pleinement, elle s'en alla vers le gymnase.

Je repartis vers ma voiture en titubant. La fille que j'aime veux sortir avec moi… elle m'a embrassé… elle veut me connaitre… elle vient ce soir chez moi à la fête de mon frère pour l'après match… YES !

Je rentrais chez moi et pris une autre de mes histoire, que je n'ai pas fini d'écrire. Je m'allongeai à plat ventre dans l'herbe et continuai l'histoire, sans me soucier des prénoms que j'écrivais dans 'L'amour peut tout traverser'.

_Edward était seul dans son coin, cherchant à se cacher de l'humiliation qu'il venait de vivre, quand il entendit des pas s'approcher de lui. Il vit une grande brune, avec de hauts talons hauts, s'approcher de lui. Il lui cria de partir, car elle était la raison de sa honte et de sa tristesse. Elle s'agenouilla en face de lui. Edward détourna son visage plein de larmes. Bella lui attrapa le menton. Elle essuya avec ses doigts parfaits les larmes souillant le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait, et que tout le monde haïssait. Elle plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, car, elle savait qu'elle ne possédait peut être que cette action. Le premier réflexe d'Edward fut de se retirer. Bella se rapprocha, et commença à lui expliquer. Comment elle l'observait de loin au lycée. Comment elle avait su qu'elle était amoureuse. Comment elle a essayé de dissuader ses amis de faire cela. Elle lui expliqua tout._

Je me relis et ne modifiais pas les prénoms. J'espérais ne pas vivre ce passage dans ma vie. Putain, je sors avec Bella ! Je ne réalise pas. Je jetais ce cahier sur mon lit. Je m'endormis en pensant à ma douce. Je devais tenir le coup, car nous avions beaucoup de choses à nous dire ce soir.

Je rêvais d'elle, bien évidemment. Nous étions sur une plage de sable fin. J'étais entièrement nu, elle, elle portait uniquement un bikini, très petit. J'étais dans ma troisième histoire que j'avais écrit, 'l'amour à haut risque'. Nous étions dans l'épilogue. Bella ondulait sur moi, en même temps qu'elle enlevait son haut de maillot de bain.

- Je suis tellement heureuse d'être ici, monsieur Cullen. Normalement, Sophie devrait dire : je suis tellement heureuse d'être ici, monsieur Tussaultd. Mon érection nue prenait de l'ampleur contre son ventre. Elle souriait en voyant l'effet qu'elle me faisait. Elle continua de me torturer, en cachant sa poitrine avec ses bras. Je grognais et elle rigola. Puis, j'ouvris les yeux. J'étais dans ma chambre, avec une érection monstre. La pire que j'ai connu jusqu'ici.

Je courus sous la douche pour me soulager tranquillement. J'entendais déjà les hurlements au rez-de-chaussée de l'équipe de mon frère qui a gagné leur match. Je fis couler l'eau froide, qui calma mes ardeurs directement. Je sortis de la salle de bain en regardant mon réveil. Il est 21 heures 32. Bella arrive dans 28 minutes. Je dois être beau pour elle. Tâche difficile avec une laideur comme moi. Je choisi une chemise blanche avec de fines rayures blanches, et un jean. Rien que ce choix me prit 15 minutes. Je courus essayer de remettre mes cheveux comme ils sont d'habitude, c'est-à-dire, plaqué contre mon crane. Mais sans succès. Le sommeil les avait décoiffés et je n'arrivais pas à les remettre normalement. L'unique solution est de les laver, mais, en trois minutes, je n'ai pas le temps !

Je rentrais dans ma chambre pour essayer de la ranger un peu. Je replaçais certains livres sur les étagères. Puis je constatais qu'il manquait quelque chose. Je soulevais mon matelas et contais les cahiers de cuir qu'il y avait. Il y en avait neuf ! Je cherchais celui de 'L'amour peut tout traverser'. Je l'avais posé sur mon lit. NON !

Je descendis en courant les marches de l'escalier. Je ne me souciai pas des gens que je bousculais. En arrivant au rez de chaussé, j'aperçu Bella dans la foule. Jessica était debout sur la table basse. Tout le monde était autour d'elle. Et elle avait mon cahier.

- Donc, comme je disais, Edward pleure dans un coin, et Bella va le consoler. Tout le monde rigola, sauf moi, Bella, et mon frère. C'est toi qui écris cette merde Cullen ? Mais tu espères quoi ? Que cela va arriver ? Mais tu te mets les doigts dans l'œil, et jusqu'au coude ! Tout le monde éclata de rire. Je gardais la tête haute. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que je peux espérer ?

Je montais sur la table, m'avançais de Jessica en train de rire, et récupérais le cahier de ses mains.

- Cullen, je n'ai pas terminé la lecture !

- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE SALE GARCE ! Criai-je pour la première fois. Je courus jusqu'à l'étage, en essayant de ne pas écouter les rires autour de moi.

Je claquais brutalement la porte de ma chambre, balançais ce foutu cahier à l'autre bout de la chambre. Je fourrais ma tête sur mon oreiller et essayais de ne pas penser. J'étais un sombre crétin. Un ado pitoyable, pas capable de vivre une histoire d'amour, et qui se contente de les écrire. J'entendis que l'on frappait à la porte de ma chambre.

- LAISSEZ-MOI ! Criai-je, une nouvelle fois.

- Edward, c'est Bella. Je peux entrer ? Demanda-t-elle. Je repris mon calme.

- Tu veux encore ajouter de la merde à ma vie actuelle ? Vas-y, je t'en prie ! Elle passa la porte et la referma sur elle.

- Je ne veux pas ajouter de la 'merde à ta vie actuelle'. Je viens te soutenir. C'est mon rôle en tant que petite amie. Je relevais la tête pour la regarder.

- Tu veux toujours être ma petite amie après… ça ? Demandai-je

- Evidemment, beta ! Elle frappa doucement ma tête et s'assis sur mon lit. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Bella s'y asseye un jour.

- Tu écris des histoires ? Me questionna-t-elle

- Oui, répondis-je. Des histoires… d'amour.

- Entre nous deux ? Elle sourit.

- Non, à la base, c'est entre deux personnes. Sophie et Peter. Ce qu'a lu Jessica, c'est un dérivatif de mon imagination.

- Je pourrais te lire un jour ?

- NON ! Elle se tendit. Je veux dire, non, pas tout de suite ! Elle se détendit.

- J'ai décidé d'arrêter de trainer avec Jessica, après ce qu'elle t'a fait.

- Tu m'aimes… vraiment ? Demandai-je.

- Oui. Quelqu'un m'a appris un jour que, l'amour est plus fort que tout. Il est hors de question que cette garce m'empêche d'être heureuse.

- Si tu ne l'aimes pas, pourquoi tu traines avec elle ? Elle rougit et détourna le regard.

- Car c'est la seule personne que je connaisse ici, j'aime bien la popularité. Mais, maintenant, la popularité ne m'intéresse pas. Je veux l'amour, et je l'ai trouvé ! Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Doucement. C'est encore plus intense qu'il y a quelque heure ! Je me perdis complètement dans le tourbillon de la tendresse. Ses mains se perdirent dans mes cheveux, caressant ma nuque, les ébouriffant encore plus. Je faillis gémir de contentement.

- Putain, j'ai trop envie de baiser ! Viens là ! J'entendis quelqu'un passer la porte de ma chambre, puis des bruits de baisers !

L'autre garce, et un mec de l'équipe de Basket. Je n'eus pas le temps de parler, c'est Bella qui commença.

- CASSE-TOI ! TU M'ENTENDS !

- Quesque tu fous là ? Répondit-elle.

- Je suis dans la chambre de mon petit-ami, ça te dérange. Petit ami sonnait très bien aux oreilles.

- Tu sors avec… ça ? dit-elle avec un ton dédaigneux.

- Ca, c'est Edward. Il a un prénom !

- Si tu fais ça, je brise ta réputation.

- Brise là si tu veux, j'en aie rien à battre. Mais tire-toi ! Elle recula et claqua la porte. Bella se leva et ferma le verrou.

- Enfin seuls !

Elle revint sur le lit avec une démarche féline et diablement sexy. J'étais assis sur le bord du matelas, mon cœur battait à 100 à l'heure. Elle passa ses jambes autour des miennes. Elle était à califourchon sur moi. Elle s'assit sur moi, nos intimités collées. Elle fourra une nouvelle fois ses mains dans les cheveux, et elle m'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Sauf qu'elle décida d'approfondir nos baisers, en titillant ma lèvre avec sa langue. J'entrouvris la bouche et elle profit de la mince fissure pour se glisser à l'intérieur. Mon premier baiser. Elle la captura pour l'entortiller avec la sienne. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir connu pareille sensation. Tout était doux et chaud. Elle décida de jouer au chat et la souris. J'étais timide, je n'osais pas prendre des initiatives. Quand elle décréta la fin de la partie, elle me libéra pour respirer à grande goulée ce qui me permettait de vivre.

- Premier baiser avec la langue ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ca ce voit tant que ça ? Riais-je.

- Un peu ! Mais ça ne me gêne pas ! Ça t'a fait de l'effet on dirait ! Elle ondula légèrement sur mon entre-jambe. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'étais en érection. Je rougis et détournai la tête.

- Excuse-moi… j'ai pas pu me… contrôler… Tu dois me prendre pour un gros pervers, ou pire ! Elle récupéra ma tête.

- Ne sois pas gêné ! Je suis dans le même état que toi. Regarde ! Elle me montra sa petite chemisette à carreaux rose. On pouvait voir ses tétons pointer derrière cette dernière. Elle m'embrassa une nouvelle fois avec la langue avant de pousser légèrement mon corps pour que je m'allonge. Je nous fis un peu pivoter pour que ma tête arrive sur l'oreiller. Elle était toujours en train de me dominer. J'essayais de prendre sa place. Sans succès.

Je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi dur de ma vie. C'est la première fois, et c'est très douloureux. Elle libéra ma bouche et je me remis à respirer lentement, pour ne pas avoir les poumons brulants.

- J'ai… J'ai envie de toi ! Elle me l'avait clairement montré, moi également.

- Moi aussi ! Pris d'audace, je mis un léger coup de rein. Elle gémit. Bruit divin.

- Tu veux… qu'on le fasse ? Il y a 24 heures, je n'aurais jamais imaginé perdre ma virginité avec Bella Swan.

- Oui, mais… je suis…

- Puceau ? Termina-t-elle. Je hochais la tête lamentablement. Je te guiderais, ne t'en fais pas. Pour le moment, laisse-toi faire ! Elle pencha sa tête vers mes clavicules et commença à les suçoter. Ma tête partit encore plus en arrière, si cela est possible ! J'essayais de parler tant bien que mal.

- Tu n'es… pas vierge ?

- Non, je l'ai perdu quand j'ai quitté Phoenix l'an passé, répondit-elle en ouvrant lentement ma chemise. Ça te dérange ?

- Non, ne t'en fais pas ! Je me relevais et virais ma chemise pour ne pas qu'elle nous dérange. Elle me contempla.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas de muscles, je suis vraiment… J'allais dire pitoyable, mais elle me coupa.

- Parfait ! Je n'ai jamais aimé les muscles. Elle se pencha vers moi une nouvelle fois. J'avais une vue parfaite de son balcon… J'en profitais pour l'admirer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne mon téton en bouche. Je gémis une nouvelle fois. Sa bouche chaude m'envoya des décharges électriques directement dans la chose qui faisait de moi un homme.

Elle continua sa torture sur mon téton gauche. J'étais tellement à l'agonie du plaisir que je mettais des coups de reins dans le vide. Elle reprit sa longue descente vers mon nombril, là où aurait dut se situer mes abdos. Elle fit des cercles sur celui-ci, laissant une auréole de salive et de chaleur autour de celui-ci. Elle se releva une nouvelle fois.

- Tu sais, si tu n'es pas prêt, je peux attendre ! Elle posa ses mains sur le bouton de mon jean.

- NON ! Continue ! Elle sourit avant de défaire le bouton. Je me relevais sur les bras et elle le fit glisser. Ma bosse était moins comprimée. Alléluia ! Je relevais les jambes et, à la hâte, elle retira mon jean pour le lancer vers la porte.

- Tu es… trop habillé par… rapport à moi ! Arrivai-je à dire. Elle sourit une nouvelle fois avant de se remettre sur moi. J'allais lever les bras pour retirer les boutons de sa chemise mais…

- Non, toi, tu ne fais rien qu'admirer. Lentement, un à un, elle prit un bouton et elle ouvrit sa petite chemise. Elle était lente. Je grognais en attendant la fin de mon calvaire. Quand, elle arriva en bas, elle enleva la chemise de ses épaules. Je pus enfin la contempler. Elle portait un soutien-gorge blanc, avec un petit nœud rose entre ses deux globes laiteux. Elle se releva d'au-dessus de moi. Elle attrapa le bouton de son jean et défit sa braguette. Elle fit glisser aussi lentement que possible la toile sur ses jambes.

Elle portait un string blanc, avec le même nœud rose que le haut.

- Ça te plait ? Je l'ai acheté aujourd'hui, juste pour toi… au cas où… elle rougit en parlant.

- C'est magnifique. Elle se remit sur moi. Elle attrapa l'attache des sous-vêtements et son carcan glissa sur ses épaules. La nature avait été chanceuse avec elle. Ses seins étaient de tailles normales, mais très beaux. Enfin, je dis ça, mais je n'ai pas d'éléments de comparaison ! Elle attrapa mes mains et mes posa sur ses globes.

- Laisse toi faire, je vais te montrer. Elle pressa mes mains contre ses jumeaux. Elle avait la peau très chaude, et surtout douce ! Encore plus que sa langue ! Juste le fait de presser ses seins la faisaient gémir et partir en arrière. Quand je pus enfin voir ses yeux, ils n'étaient plus marron chocolat, mais noir. Noir charbon.

Je décidais de faire preuve d'initiative et de prendre ses tétons entre le pouce et l'index de chaque main. Je les fis rouler. C'était très doux, et surtout, agréable. Ma belle gémit encore une fois. Sa poitrine se relevait difficilement, elle avait la respiration difficile.

- Arrête-toi ! Je retirais mes mains brusquement.

- Je t'ai fait mal ? J'étais paniqué.

- Non, c'était trop agréable. C'est à toi de profiter. C'est ta première fois ! On verra après pour moi. Mais toi, laisse toi aller maintenant. Elle descendit sur mes genoux et elle attrapa la ceinture de mon boxer. Je fermais les yeux quand je sentis mon dernier vêtement me quitter.

- La nudité est une chose difficile à gérer, mais je t'aiderais à la surmonter. Je sentis son souffle sur mes chevilles. Elle remonta jusqu'à la pliure de mon genou, où elle passa la longue et se contracta. Je ne crois pas avoir été aussi bien depuis longtemps. Elle était putain de doué. A présent, je sentis sa langue remonter sur ma cuisse. Elle ne parla pas. J'ouvris les yeux et la regardais contempler mon intimité.

- Ya un problème ? Demandai-je.

- Tu as… été gâté par la nature !

- Ah oui ? Je ne pouvais pas le savoir, elle était la première à voir mon 'mini-moi'.

- Oh oui !

Elle posa sa main sur moi, et commença le va-et-vient libérateur. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de me masturber, mais, comme tous les hommes, j'avais essayé !

Elle faisait des mouvements lents, descendant toujours plus bas, et serrant encore plus ma verge, à moins que celle-ci enfle entre ses doigts. Elle arriva à la base de ce dernier, et elle remonta entièrement, à plusieurs reprises.

- Bella, arrête ! Je vais… Elle comprit et enleva sa main.

- Tu es magnifique quand tu prends du plaisir !

- Je te rends le compliment.

- Tu es prêt ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Plus que prêt ! Je n'ai jamais été autant décidé de ma vie. Je la voulais. Je voulais sa chaleur. Je voulais son antre. Je voulais gouter la terre interdite des femmes. Je voulais être un homme, et non un ado acnéique écrivant des histoires d'amour qu'il ne vivra jamais.

Elle retira son string et se plaça au-dessus de moi, une nouvelle fois.

- Je t'aime, Edward. Et, lentement, elle s'empala sur mon membre.

Je ne sais qu'elle sensation fut la meilleure. Sa déclaration d'amour, ou son antre. Elle me fit légèrement entrer en elle, puis elle ressortit. Elle faisait en sorte que je m'habitue à elle. Elle se ré empala sur moi. Elle refit cela plusieurs fois, avant de me faire complément disparaitre en elle. J'étais si bien ! Ses murs étaient d'une chaleur incomparable ! D'une douceur, mille fois plus agréable que la soie. D'une humidité encore plus forte que celle de l'Amazonie. Le plus gratifiant, c'est que c'est moi, qui lui faisais faire cela !

Elle fit plusieurs va et viens en elle. Elle gémissait souvent, hurlais presque quand je décidais de mettre des coups de reins. Elle jouit rapidement, moi aussi. Les sensations étaient incomparables. J'étais bon pour revoir toutes les scènes de sexe de mes histoires. Elle tomba sur moi et murmura mon nom dans son sommeil. J'essayais tant bien que mal de mettre une couverture sur nous deux. Je m'endormis en sentant le corps de la femme que j'aime sur moi.

POV externe.

_Edward, pressé d'être enfoui au fond du corps de Bella, oubliera le préservatif._ Mais ce qu'Edward ne savait pas, c'est que Bella prenait la pilule !

* * *

><p>Donnez moi votre avis !<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou ^^ Je sais, la suite est déjà là ! J'y ai pensé cette nuit donc… La suite comportera peut être deux autres chapitres, ou un seul… je ne sais pas encore !

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

Je me levais et mon premier réflexe fut de me pincer la peau pour ne m'assurer que je n'avais pas rêvé. La douleur me transperça le bras. J'étais nu dans mes draps, chose inhabituelle. J'avais toujours l'habitude de dormi avec un tee-shirt manche longue et un pantalon l'hiver. Ensuite, je virais le tee-shirt quand le printemps arrivait. Et je virais le pantalon quand il faisait trop chaud, ne restant qu'en sous-vêtements. Il était six heures du matin. La musique s'était arrêtée. On sentait encore la fumée de tabac et d'autres substances illicites dans l'air, aussi de phéromones.

Je me soulevais à l'aide de mes avant-bras, et regardais autour de moi. Un corps nu me faisait dos, de longs cheveux bruns cascadant sur cette peau blanche comme la craie.

- Bonjour ! Essayai-je de dire avec une voix que je voulais crémeuse. Ma nouvelle petite amie sursauta et quelque chose de noir vola d'entre ses mains, atterrissant sur ma tête. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Je le récupérais et lus la page qu'elle tenait. L'histoire que Jessica m'avait volé hier soir pour la lire à tout le monde. Elle lisait le passage où Peter prenait conscience de ses sentiments, et regardais différemment Sophie.

- Excuse-moi je… je ne voulais pas mais… elle se rapprocha de moi… la curiosité l'a emporté quand je l'ai vu. Tu m'en veux ? Elle se blottit contre moi et embrassa mon cou.

- Non, ce n'est pas grave. Tu as aimé ? Demandai-je avec appréhension.

- Edward, c'était fantastique. Tu écris avec puissance, avec tellement de tendresse. J'ai failli pleurer en voyant les humiliations faites à Peter. Tu fais passer tellement d'émotion ! C'est fantastique ! Tu as du talent à revendre.

- C'est vrai ? Tu trouves que j'ai du talent ? Dis-je, surprit qu'-elle apprécie.

- Bien sûr ! Elle frappa gentiment ma tête. Je pourrais lire la fin ?

- Je ne l'ai pas encore terminé. Bientôt, promis. Elle passa son bras autour de mes reins, pour que nous soyons proche l'un de l'autre. Maintenant que j'ai eu la première fois que tu voulais, puis-je découvrir ton corps ? Je fis une moue que je voulais attendrissante. Elle éclata de rire.

- Si tu veux ! Je roulais au-dessus d'elle. J'ai adoré la nuit précédente. C'était encore meilleur que quand j'étais avec Tom… J'hallucine ou elle me compare à un autre ? Je me détournais de son corps et me rallongeai sur le matelas.

- Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, aucun. Seulement, j'ai plus envie…

- Edward, tu es jaloux ? Je me tournais pour lui faire face, et la regardais dans les yeux, et essayai de survivre dans la piscine de chocolat dans laquelle je me noie actuellement.

- Oui… Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas contre toi mais… penser que tu as plus d'expérience que moi… ça me fait bizarre. Elle passa son doigt sur ma mâchoire carré, hérité cette fois de mon autre grand père.

- Si tu veux avoir des nouvelles de mon ex, il m'a plaqué car… il est devenu homo. C'est pour ça que je suis venue habiter avec mon père ici. Je croyais que c'était de ma faute. Il a découvert, en couchant avec moi, qu'il ne ressentait rien pour les femmes. Il me harcelait de messages, et on a eu une discussion quelques mois après notre… incident. Ça a été long, dur, mais, tout est clair, et c'est mon meilleur ami maintenant. Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois ici, je suis tout de suite tombé sous ton charme. Tu étais comme lui. Discret, sensible, et avec une beauté intérieure immense. Tu te moquais des autres, tu vivais dans ta bulle. Ses yeux étaient plein de tristesse après qu'elle m'ait raconté son passé.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas faire jaillir de mauvais souvenirs.

- C'est rien. Il fallait que je sois honnête avec toi. Il est préférable dans un couple qu'il n'y ait aucun secret.

- Tu as raison.

- Maintenant, passons à quelque chose de plus joyeux ! Elle se remit au-dessus de moi. Je me fiche que tu n'es aucune expérience avec les filles, sur le plan aussi bien sexuel que le plan extérieur. Je vais te guider à travers ce sentier inconnu. Nous allons nous découvrir grâce à cela. Je veux que tu te laisses faire, tu es d'accord ? Elle glissa sur moi et commença à cajoler mon buste.

- Tu sais à quoi tu me fais penser, là ? Dis-je.

- A quoi ?

- A une de mes histoires, Amour d'adolescents pas ordinaire.

- C'était quoi l'histoire ?

- Deux adolescents gothiques qui tombent amoureux. Ils ont chacun leurs problèmes, mais, grâce à l'amour, ils vont tout surmonter. Ils vont aussi se guider sur les sentiers du plaisir, apprendre l'amour… les… StimuLATIOns… Elle venait de prendre mini Edward dans ses mains douces et chaudes. Et il était content qu'on lui prête de l'attention !

- L'histoire à l'air superbe. Je pourrais la lire ?

- Si tu vEUX… Elle venait de faire racler ses ongles sur moi et de toucher une autre partie de mes bijoux de famille. Cette fille me rendait dingue. Complément dingue. Appelez l'asile, vous avez un nouveau pensionnaire : Edward Cullen. Problème : amoureux de Bella Swan et de son corps.

- Je peux ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Faire quoi ? Répondis-je.

- Gouter ton nectar. Sa bouche était beaucoup trop proche de ma sucette. Je me mis à trembler. De peur ou de plaisir contenu, je ne sais pas.

- J'en conclus par tes tremblements que tu es d'accord ? Je hochais frénétiquement la tête. Préviens-moi quand tu sentiras que… c'est la fin pour toi ! Je refis le même geste. Ma tête partit en arrière sur l'oreiller quand je sentis sa langue sur mon bout.

_Peter tremblait en voyant Sophie se mettre à genoux devant lui. Il avait lâché le masque. Il n'était plus l'ado de 16 ans avec une carapace autour de lui. Il était presque comme un enfant. Sophie attrapa le pantalon noir de son amour de toujours. Il tomba jusqu'aux chevilles alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore défait la fermeture. Il avait perdu beaucoup de poids depuis que sa sœur était à l'hôpital. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, et ne mangeai presque plus. _

_- Je veux que tu oublies tout ce qui n'est pas toi et moi pour ce soir. Je veux juste Peter. Le Peter que j'ai connu devant le lycée après s'être fait tabassé. Ta sœur n'est pas là, mon père n'est pas là, il y a juste toi et moi ce soir. Pour l'éternité. _

Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à cette histoire avant qu'elle ne me prenne en bouche. Mon dos se cambra brutalement quand je sentis sa langue s'entortiller autour de moi, comme si s'était ma langue. Elle descendait de plus en plus, et, plus elle avançait, plus mes yeux se révulsaient. Mon cœur faillit sortir de ma poitrine tellement il battait fort. Bella était doué. Elle avait dut apprendre cela avec son ex. Parfois, mon gland tapait le fond de sa gorge. J'avais peur de lui faire mal. Mes mains agrippaient les draps sous moi. Je crois les avoir entendus se déchirer. Je grognais et gémissais, je devais passer pour un primate devant elle.

- Bella, retire-toi ! Fut la seule chose que je pus prononcer. Elle se retira vitesse lumière, heureusement car, directement, je me déversais sur la poitrine. Plusieurs fois. J'avais honte de moi. Je n'avais pas su me retenir. Je détournais le regard tandis qu'elle s'essuyait avec un mouchoir trouvé sur ma table de nuit.

- N'aie pas honte Edward. Elle attrapa une nouvelle fois mon menton. C'est normal si tu as joui. Je ne t'en veux pas. Arrête de culpabiliser.

- Je suis vraiment pitoyable comme petit ami ! Elle se remit au-dessus de moi.

- Alors premièrement : Non, tu n'es pas pitoyable. Tu es quelqu'un qui hésite. Je n'en menais pas large moi non plus au début de ma vie intime, mais j'ai appris à accepter, et je vais t'apprendre également. Et deuxièmement, si j'entends encore le mot pitoyable dans ta magnifique bouche, je t'assomme avec la première chose qui me tombe sur la main. Tu as compris ? Elle était adorable quand elle était en colère.

- Oui chef ! Je fis le salut militaire.

- Repos soldat !

- Mon soldat est déjà au repos, répondis-je, sur le ton de l'humour.

- J'ai vu ! Je vais te guider sur mon corps pour que tu apprennes à quoi ressemble l'intimité d'une femme. Elle attrapa ma main et la fit glisser le long de son corps, jusque dans ses poils pubiens.

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Parfaitement serein.

Elle attrapa mon index et mon majeur, les deux seuls ayant le droit de gouter au jardin défendu. Elle les fit passer partout sur elle, sur ses petites lèvres, sur ses chairs roses et bouillonnantes. Sentir cela enlevait la mollesse d'une certaine partie de mon anatomie. Bella tremblait au-dessus de moi, et je savais que ce n'était pas dû au froid.

- Ça te fait du bien ? Demandai-je.

- Edward, tu n'as pas idée ! Je vais te laisser continuer l'exploration tout seul. Elle lâcha mon poignet et je me retrouvais perdu. Elle aussi avait agrippé les draps et se retenait difficilement. Elle avait le visage rougi par le plaisir, les yeux brillants à cause du futur orgasme qu'elle allait avoir.

Je décidais de continuer mon exploration. Je sentis les parois de son vagin. Je décidais d'y faire entrer mon index, en éclaireur. C'était puissant, chaud et humide. Comme ce que j'avais ressenti hier soir. Ma douce grognait et gémissait sur moi. Elle appréciait la sensation que je créais en elle.

Je décidais, pour son plaisir, de faire entrer mon majeur dans la danse de son plaisir. Son dos s'arqua, elle détendit ses jambes pour qu'elles arrivent au niveau de mes oreilles. Elle était au supplice, et la voir comme cela me faisait bander que plus fort. Mon pouce trouva sur bouton du plaisir. Je n'aurais jamais eu ses idées si je n'avais pas écrit autant d'histoires. Elle hurlait presque maintenant.

Elle se resserra avec une force inouïe autour de moi. Je crus qu'elle allait broyer mon doigt. Elle cria mon prénom, qui résonna dans la villa silencieuse. Elle était tellement belle dans la jouissance.

- J'ai besoin de toi en moi… maintenant ! cria-t-elle. Je me levais et fouillais dans mon armoire, dans la boite où je pensais que je prendrais rien dedans.

- Où tu-vas ? Demanda ma chérie.

La boite de préservatif que mon père (une des rares fois où il venait nous parler) nous avait donnés. Elle était très légère… Je trouvais un mot de mon frère dessus.

_Désolé vieux, j'en ai vraiment besoin. J'ai pas eu le temps de te demander…_

FAIS CHIER ! J'attrapais mon jean et l'enfilais sur mon érection nue. OUTCH ! Ça fait mal, mais pas le temps pour le confort ! J'ouvris la porte et allais frapper à celle de mon frère. Bella m'appelait de la chambre. Emmett ouvrit la porte, et je fis en sorte de cacher mon état actuel.

- Qu'est que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il, assez sèchement. Je lui envoyais la boite vide de préservatif.

- Tu te rappelles le nombre de préservatif que je t'ai donné ? Maintenant, je te demanderais de me les rendre, s'il te plait !

Il ferma la porte de sa chambre et il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu couches avec Bella ?

- Ça t'étonne tant que ça ? Répondis-je. Il avait les yeux exorbités.

- Ben, sur le coup, oui, quand même ! Il faudrait qu'on parle toi et moi d'ailleurs ce soir…

- Si tu veux, mais là, je suis assez pressé… Il baissa son regard vers mon entrejambe de plus en plus douloureux. Il fit un sourire moqueur, entrouvrit la porte, y passa le bras, et attrapa un préservatif dans une corbeille.

- Profite vieux ! Je mis mon pouce en l'air et rentrais dans la chambre.

- Tu faisais quoi ? Demanda Bella. Je lui montrais mon préservatif. Elle frappa sa tête.

- Pauvre branquignole ! On n'en a pas mis hier soir ! L'évidence me frappa l'esprit. MERDE ! Elle dut voir mon regard paniqué car elle ajouta : Je prends la pilule. Je soufflais un grand coup, lançais le préservatif dans un coin de la chambre et m'allongeai sur elle.

- Vous allez être punie pour m'avoir causé une frayeur pareille mademoiselle.

- Je n'attends que cela… d'être punie ! Lentement, je me glissais en elle. La même chaleur m'entoura. Merci mon dieu d'avoir créé les femmes ! Je tapais le fond de son vagin doucement, ce qui nous fit souffler ensemble.

- Votre punition sera de m'accueillir en vous pour toujours murmurai-je au creux de son oreille.

- Ceci est… acceptable… Je mis de léger coup de rein en elle. J'avais peur de la blesser, alors que je savais que je ne devais pas avoir d'inquiétude à ce sujet-là. Bella se cambrait sous moi, rapprochant nos corps brulant de passion et de découvertes. Elle était divine dans le plaisir. Je venais de m'en rendre compte car, pour la première fois, je lui avais fait l'amour les yeux dans les yeux. Oui, Edward Cullen, l'ado… célibataire (pour ne pas dire en mot commençant par p) fait l'amour à une fille ! Une fille consentante !

Je jouis au fond de son ventre quelques minutes après la révélation divine. Elle suivit de peu, en m'enfermant en elle. J'aurais voulu y rester pour l'éternité. Mais le temps à ces limites. Son portable sonna sous la couche de vêtements. Elle se mit à quatre pattes pour fouiller, me permettant d'admirer son postérieur. Son père la cherchait, il était à deux doigts d'appeler Interpol. Elle dut rentrer en urgence, après m'avoir donné son numéro de portable.

A son absence, je ne pus que me rouler dans mes draps pour respirer son odeur. Elle était présente et absente en même temps. Je décidais de m'habiller vers 12 heures et de préparer un repas rapide. Les dégâts de la fête étaient encore présents. Rosalie partit vers 12 heures 30 après un salut rapide. Emmett descendit me rejoindre.

L'ambiance était glaciale à table. Il ne voulait pas me parler. Je lui avais mis la honte devant ses amis. Je pouvais le comprendre.

- Tu écris ? Demanda-t-il enfin, après une période interminable.

- Oui.

- Depuis ?

- Mes 12 ans, terminai-je. Je ne voulais pas que ça se sache car c'est pitoyable ! J'écris des histoires que je ne vivrais jamais ! Je n'aurais pas de famille aimante à mes côtés, je n'aurais pas de petite sœur à consoler ! Je ne voulais pas que ça se sache car je pouvais ternir ta réputation, celle des parents, celle de la génération Cullen. Il entra dans une colère noire. Je commençai à glisser de ma chaise pour me cacher.

- C'est car tu n'as pas de repères familiaux que tu écris ?

- Entre autres.

- Tu as du talent ?

- Personne ne me lit. Bella…

- Est une exception ? Demanda-t-il. Je rigolais.

- Oui. Elle m'a lu ce matin. Elle dit que j'ai du talent, que je peux faire passer des émotions inconnu. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai…

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Oui.

- De tout ton cœur ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Car si tu sors avec elle, je me mets toute l'équipe de Basket à dos. Jacob la convoite. Et Jacob a beaucoup d'amis. Aussi fort que moi. Je veux être en conflit avec eux pour une chose juste, et non pour un babillage.

- Tu vas te battre… avec tes potes ?

- La famille passe avant tout. Je peux compter sur toi, et la réciproque marche. Je t'aiderais. Je me levais pour serrer mon frère dans mes bras. C'était un roc sur lequel on pouvait se tenir.

- Bon, on va ranger le désordre ambiant ! Les parents passent la soirée avec nous demain, vu que c'est leur jour de congé !

Nos parents sont surchargés de travail. Carlisle, en tant que Médecin, et Esmée en tant que Comptable. Leur job est à Seattle, ils ne peuvent pas rentrer tous les soirs. Ils avaient pris la décision (avec notre accord) de vivre la semaine là-bas, et de venir ici le week-end. Mamie habite juste en face, elle nous surveille et prépare notre nourriture. Carlisle et Esmée se sacrifient beaucoup pour nous.

Vers 16 heures, tout était nickel ! Nous nous allongeâmes devant la télé regardâmes un match de catch. Je n'aimais pas ce sport, mais j'avais envie de passer du temps avec mon frère. A 16 heures 30, on sonna chez moi. J'allais ouvrir et découvrit Bella, sur le perron. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient, ils bouclaient à cause de l'humidité. Le noir de ses yeux avaient coulés le long de ses joues, laissant des trainés noirâtres sur ce beau visage. Même comme cela, elle était belle. Elle portait dans ses mains deux sacs.

- J'ai besoin de toi ! Mon père m'a mis dehors ! Aide-moi. Je ne pus que reculer pour la laisser entrer. Emmett contemplait la scène et ne savait pas comment réagir.

POV Externe.

_Phillip venait de perdre sa fille. Il le savait. Elle s'était donné à un homme et ils avaient oubliés le préservatif. Il se souvenait que trop bien quand il avait mis sa femme enceinte, à leur âge._

_Son repère dans ce monde horrible venait de partir. Sous le coup de l'énervement, il avait crié, et il l'avait mis à la porte, ne supportant pas que l'innocence de sa fille parte aussi rapidement. La jeune fille a marché dans les rues, pleurante, car, seulement quelques heures avant, elle était heureuse dans les bras d'un homme. Elle avait appelé sa mère, qui, à l'heure actuelle, devait téléphoner à son père. Elle ne savait où aller, et elle décida d'aller chez l'homme qui lui avait volé son cœur et sa pureté quelques semaines plus tôt._

Charlie venait de perdre sa fille. Il le savait. Elle s'était donné à un homme, et il ne le supportait pas. Il se souvenait que trop bien de son visage le jour où elle est arrivée ici. Il s'était juré de ne plus la revoir ainsi.

Son repère dans ce monde horrible venait de partir. Sous le coup de l'énervement, il avait crié, et il l'avait mis à la porte. La jeune fille a marché dans les rues, pleurante, car, seulement quelques heures avant, elle était heureuse dans les bras d'un homme. Elle avait appelé sa mère, qui, à l'heure actuelle, devait téléphoner à son père. Elle ne savait où aller, et elle décida d'aller chez l'homme qui lui avait volé son cœur quelques heures plus tôt.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Vous avez aimés ? Donnez moi votre avis !<p>

Je vous retrouve rapidement (j'espere) pour la suite !

ROBisous !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviwss et mises en alertes ! Je vous propose un marché pour les publications : tout les samedis, comme mes autres fictions. Ca vous va ? Je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitres, je vogue au gré de mon imagination. Si ça se trouve, je vais en écrire encore que deux !

Lolivamp : J'ai oublié de répondre à ta review, pardonne moi ! Oui, pour la fin, j'avais pas d'idée, je voulais laisser sans le POV externe mais en me relisant, j'ai eu cette idée ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Be : Je n'attendrais pas trois mois mais une semaine. Est-ce convenable ? Le chantage affectif ne marche pas… lol. Oui, j'ai également écrit partir pour revenir, et je termine actuellement aimer et attendre ! Je suis contente que mes autres fic te plaises ! J'ai meme écrit la suite de ma 1ere fic ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, et désolé de modifier le rythme de publication =(

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

Je lui apportais son verre d'eau. Elle était assise sur le canapé. Elle avait revêtu un polo d'Emmett et un de ses jogging. Elle ne parlait plus depuis qu'elle m'avait annoncé que son père l'avait mis dehors.

Elle me remercia du regard et je m'assis à ses côtés. Elle se cala contre moi.

- Pourquoi ton père t'a mis dehors ? Demandai-je.

- Il a pété un boulon. Quand je suis venu ici, après ce que je t'ai dit ce matin, il s'est promis de me protéger et d'éviter que je succombe à un autre homme. Pour mon bien. Je lui ai dit que j'avais dormi chez vous car j'étais fatigué, que j'avais un peu bu, et que je ne me sentais pas de rouler. Il ne m'a évidemment pas cru. Il s'est énervé. Il m'a demandé de quitter les lieux en moins de trois heures. J'ai pris mes affaires, je suis partie. Il est énervé, il va vite recouvrir la raison. Mais, en attendant…

- Oui, tu peux rester ici. Je regardais mon frère dans les yeux. Il n'y opposa pas d'objections. Je vais monter tes affaires.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle. Elle paraissait bien loin de la Bella joyeuse que j'avais connu quelques heures avant.

Je redescendis quelques minutes plus tard et la repris dans mes bras. Mon frère nous regardait sans cesse. Je sentais parfois l'odeur de ses cheveux, fraise et autre chose de plus doux, comme de la vanille. Vers 20 heures 30, on frappa à la porte.

- Bouge pas, répondit Emmett. Planque-toi Bella, c'est ma grand-mère ! Elle sauta derrière le canapé. Aucune fille à la villa après 19 heures le dimanche. Il est 20 heures 35.

- Bonjour mamie ! Il la serra dans ses bras avant de récupérer notre nourriture pour la semaine. Je m'approchais d'elle pour l'embrasser.

- Bonjour les jeunes ! J'ai fait vos repas du soir ! Vos parents rentrent demain soir ?

- Oui, répondis-je. Nous aurions très bien pu aller vivre à Seattle avec eux, mais nous n'avions pas voulu. Notre vie était ici, nos familles également.

- Tiens, tes boites de la semaine dernière ! Propres cette fois !

- Merci mes petits ! Hier, vous avez fait un de ses tintamarres ! J'ai pas réussi à dormir, j'ai dû prendre des somnifères !

- Désolé mamie, on fêtait la victoire. La prochaine fois, on essayera de faire moins de bruit.

- Merci ! Bon, je te laisse, il y a les infos qui vont passer ! Je passerais peut-être demain voir ta mère !

- D'accord. A demain. Il la ré-embrassa et je fis de même.

Elle partit et nous attendîmes qu'elle ait franchi la porte de sa maison.

- C'est bon, tu peux te relever. Je pris sa main pour l'aider.

- Merci.

- Bon, c'est prêt ! Purée spécial mamie, ça vous va ?

- Ne me met pas d'assiette Emmett, je n'ai pas faim.

- Il faut que tu manges Bella. S'il te plait. Je lui fis mon regard de chien battu.

- Si tu veux.

Elle avala une cuillère de pomme de terre. C'est mieux que rien. Je préfère qu'elle ait ça dans le ventre. Elle s'inquiétait, je pouvais bien le voir. Son père ne voulait pas la revoir, et sa mère était à des milliers de miles d'ici. Elle avala un yaourt et monta prendre une douche. Je parlais un peu avec mon frère après qu'elle soit montée.

- Merci vieux. Merci pour tout. Je suis heureux que tu l'acceptes ici.

- On va pas la foutre dehors quand même ! Mais demain…

- On verra en temps voulu. On va déjà affronter le lycée. Pour les parents, c'est une autre histoire.

- Tu gères. C'est ta vie, pas la mienne.

- Je sais.

Je le laissais essuyer la vaisselle et remontais dans ma chambre. Bella était vêtu d'une serviette qu'elle avait enroulée autour de son corps de déesse. Je dus secouer la tête plusieurs fois pour reprendre contenance et chercher un pyjama.

La douche termina de me remettre les idées en place. Je vêtis mon pantalon gris et retournais dans ma chambre. Il faisait exceptionnellement chaud pour le mois de mai. Bella avait choisi une nuisette blanche, avec un nœud rose. Comme la lingerie qu'elle avait choisie pour notre première fois.

- C'était vendu avec… ce justifia-t-elle en rougissant et en se mordant la lèvre. Elle s'allongea dans mes draps. Je me mis à côté d'elle. Elle attrapa mon bras et l'enroula autour de son ventre. Je mis ma tête dans le creux entre son épaule et son cou. Je pus profiter une nouvelle fois de son agréable odeur pour dormir.

Bizarrement, je ne fis pas de rêve à caractère sexuel, bien qu'elle soit proche de moi. Cela aurait été légitime, avec l'augmentation brutale de mes hormones suite à la perte de ma virginité. Mais non.

Le lendemain, elle se leva en même temps que moi. Et ce fut moi qui ne mangeai pas au petit-déjeuner.

- Il faut que tu manges bébé. C'est la première fois qu'elle me donnait un surnom affectif.

- J'ai peur. Mon frère partit dans sa chambre, pour préparer ses affaires. Mais je n'y croyais pas.

- Ed, les gens du lycée vont se foutre comme de leur première peluche de notre relation. Jessica va bruler ma réputation, mais honnêtement, elle va faire quoi ? Crier sur les toits que je suis une pute m'envoyant en l'air avec tout le bahut ? Elle va taguer mon casier ? Elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut, je m'en fous. Jacob va péter une crise de jalousie. Et alors ? On est ensemble. Et c'est ça qui compte. Uniquement ça. Ok ?

- Merci. Merci de me rassurer. Elle embrassa mes lèvres.

- Maintenant, avale ça. C'est un ordre ! Elle tenait un bout de brioche dans sa main.

- D'accord ! J'ouvris grand la bouche. Elle y fourra le bout de gâteau.

- Maintenant, on y va. Elle attrapa ma main. Je laissais mon frère partir pour aller chercher Rose. Bella s'assis à côté de moi et je pris lentement la route du lycée. Je me garais à ma place habituelle et descendis. J'allais rejoindre mon frère et ma belle-sœur en tenant la main de Bella. Tout le monde nous regardait. Mais il ne fallait pas que je m'en préoccupe. Pas maintenant.

- Cullen, ne me dis pas que ta lopette de petit frère sort avec Bella ? La voix de Jacob Black nous fit tous sursauter.

- Un problème ? Répondit-il.

- Réponds à ma question.

- S'ils sortent ensemble, quel est le problème ? Et ne traite pas mon frère de lopette. Il est plus courageux que toi.

- Tu sais très bien quel est le problème. Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer !

- Ecoute-moi bien pauvre con ! Ce fut Bella qui nous fit sursauter. Si tu avais un minimum de respect, tu écouterais mes choix. Si, comme tu me l'as dit, tu veux mon bonheur, laisse-moi être heureuse avec l'homme que j'aime ! Elle resserra sa prise sur moi. Jacob se moquait totalement de moi. Il regardait mon frère dans les yeux.

- Fais gaffe ! Fut la seule parole qu'il prononça avant de partir. La journée ne commença pas sous les meilleurs hospices !

Nous nous retrouvâmes à midi Bella et moi. La matinée fut une torture. Mon casier était rempli de mots d'insultes, comme quoi j'étais un utopiste écrivant des histoires d'amour que je ne vivrais jamais. Que j'étais moche comme un poux. Que j'étais la honte des Cullen. La honte de Forks. Quand on voyait mes parents, on se demandait comment deux magnifiques personnes pouvaient donner naissance à une chose… comme moi.

Bella m'avait rassuré. Dès que je trouvais un mot, elle me prenait contre elle et me murmurait des mots tendres. 'Tu n'es pas un utopiste, tu es une personne qui écrit des choses magnifiques. Ces cons ne voient rien.' 'Tu n'es pas moche, tu es très beau mon amour. Tu as une grande beauté physique et intérieur'. Je ne pouvais que l'en remercier.

A huit heures, en Anglais, ma chaise fut badigeonnée de colle. Je n'y ais pris garde uniquement quand une chose liquide rencontra ma peau. Tout le monde éclatait de rire. Je me relevais directement. Je dus aller aux toilettes me nettoyer mais le pantalon était foutu.

A dix heures, on put voir Rosalie emmener Emmett dans sa voiture. Jacob, 'dans sa grande maladresse', a fait une entorse à mon frère. Il revint vers midi avec une dispense d'un mois. Ce qui me mettait dans une rage sans pareille.

Le repas de midi se passa globalement bien. Mais j'ai parlé trop vite. Jessica renversa 'sans le vouloir', toute une assiette de mayonnaise dans les cheveux de Bella. C'est fou l'augmentation de maladroit qu'il y a dans le lycée ! Rosalie emmena ma petite-amie aux toilettes. Elle l'aida à se laver. Notre relation cause des problèmes à beaucoup de monde…

Le seul moment peinard que nous ayons eu fut sur la banquette arrière de ma voiture. Je l'y aie entrainé pour pouvoir l'embrasser sans que personne ne nous y surprennes ou ne nous fasses de crasse.

- Ce soir, tout ira mieux… Je te le promets…

- J'aimerai te croire, mais regarde nous ! Mon pantalon est à moitié sale, mon casier doit à nouveau être rempli d'insultes. Emmett à une entorse, tu as eu les cheveux plein de mayonnaise… J'ai du mal à voir le bonheur arriver.

- Dis-toi que, à 16 heures, on est chez toi. Et que tout ira mieux. Tout va bien quand on est deux.

- Je sais. Je caressais sa joue et ses cheveux. Nous nous relevâmes pour retourner en cours.

Il y eut de l'innovation ! On ne mit pas de colle mais des œufs sur ma chaise. J'ouvris la fenêtre et les balançais dans la cour. J'espère qu'il y avait quelqu'un en dessous. C'est donnant-donnant avec moi maintenant. Vous connaissez le proverbe : trop bon, trop…

En espagnol, je pus enfin être heureux. Ma muse m'envoyait des mots tendres. Je les cachais secrètement dans mon cahier. Sa douce écriture m'inspirait. Quand le glas sonna notre délivrance, nous avons couru vers la sortie. Mais ce fut sans compter sur l'équipe de Basket.

Bella s'installa côté passager. Moi, côté conducteur. Je tournais la clef dans le contact. Le démarreur ne veut pas s'enclencher. Il ne peut pas être mort, la voiture à seulement six mois ! Je sortis alors que Bella pestait dans la voiture. En soulevant le capot, je pus voir que quelqu'un a débranché les fils de ma batterie. Sympa les gars ! Il me fallut presque 20 minutes pour tout remettre correctement.

Je démarrais en trombe. Mais notre chemin fut semé d'embuche.

En arrivant vers le croisement entre la rue principale et le quartier résidentiel sud de Forks, je pus voir au loin une voiture de police patrouiller. Le père de Bella. Je m'arrêtais aussi discrètement que possible. Bella passa à l'arrière et se cacha sous une couverture. Je repris le cour normal de mon chemin. Je ne devais pas faire comme si je cachais quelqu'un dans ma voiture.

Charlie me fit signe de m'arrêter sur le bas-côté. Avait-il pressenti quelque chose ? Je descendis ma vitre.

- Contrôle des papiers s'il vous plait. Je les lui sorti. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous arrêté il y a une cinquantaine de mètres avant ? Merde, un mensonge, vite !

- Je croyais avoir senti mon portable sonner. J'attends un appel urgent de mes parents. Et j'ai préféré m'arrêter pour répondre, car conduire en téléphonant est illégal. Bon, j'avoue, je fais un peu mon lèche cul, mais bon.

- Et c'était qui ? Demanda-t-il.

- Une publicité. J'ai raccroché directement.

- Bien. Aurais-tu vu ma fille aujourd'hui au lycée ?

- Bella ? Il hocha la tête. Il me semble l'avoir aperçu au self à midi. Il émit un petit soupir.

- C'est bon, tu peux repartir !

- Merci chef. Au revoir.

- Bonsoir.

Je redémarrais tranquillement. J'attendis 500 mètres avant de parler.

- C'est bon, on ne le voit plus. Personne ne bougeait sous la couverture. Bella ? Je me garais une nouvelle fois sur le bas-côté. Je soulevais la couverture polaire bleue. Elle pleurait. Chérie !

Je mis le point-mort, le frein à main et passais derrière.

- Il s'inquiète pour moi. Mais pourquoi il ne m'appelle pas ? Pourquoi il m'a mis à la porte ? Pourquoi ?

- Si tu veux avoir des réponses, demande à ton père. Je ne peux pas répondre à sa place. Lui seul à ses raisons. Je passais mon pouce sur sa joue pour enlever l'eau salé qui souillait son visage. Elle se calma et me serra contre elle.

- Merci. Elle souffla un grand coup. Elle allait mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Elle repassa à côté de moi et je pus terminer le chemin jusqu'à chez moi sans incident.

Je me mis du côté gauche dans le garage. Bella attrapa son sac, prit ma main, et je la guidais pour entrer dans le salon. Elle posa son sac et s'allongea sur le canapé.

- J'ai besoin de toi… murmura-t-elle. Elle attrapa mon tee-shirt pour m'attirer contre elle. Je tombais au-dessus de son corps. Elle fit sortit mon vêtement de mon pantalon en tirant fortement dessus. Je me laissais faire. Elle en avait besoin. J'étais là. Je levais mes bras pour le retirer et elle s'attaqua à mon pantalon. Il glissa à terre et je me retrouvais en sous-vêtement contre elle. L'expression de mon désir fortement appuyé sur son ventre. Je l'aidais également à se déshabiller lentement.

POV Externe.

_Si Paul avait fait plus attention, il aurait vu que la chaleur autour de lui était trop importante pour être protégé par du latex. Il aurait dut s'en rendre compte. Il aurait dut… Maintenant, il va se retrouver père à 19 ans. Sophie était à côté de lui, tenant le résultat d'analyse d'un laboratoire. Il ne savait comment réagir._

_Il aurait dut être promu à un grand avenir. Il aurait dut aller à Yale étudier le droit, devenir un grand avocat d'affaire. Mais à cause d'une bêtise, il a brisé ses rêves._

Si Edward avait fait plus attention, il aurait entendu les graviers crisser dans le jardin, mais la vue du corps de sa femme de plus en plus effeuillé l'avait distrait. Il aurait dut s'en rendre compte. Il aurait dut…

POV Edward.

Je me penchais dans le coup de ma déesse pour pouvoir la marquer, la faire mienne. Mais la faire mienne non pas physiquement, mais visiblement. Que tout le monde puisse voir que j'étais l'auteur du suçon que je m'apprêtais à faire.

- Bonjour mon chéri ! Je me relevais illico presto. MA MERE ! Nous avons un invité ce soir. Entre Charlie, ne reste pas dehors !

Sincèrement, ça fait mauvais genre de rencontrer son beau-père alors que vous êtes en boxer, avec une immense érection, et votre petite amie, qui est aussi sa fille, est à moitié nue en dessous de vous ?

* * *

><p>J'espere que vous avez aimés ! Donnez moi votre avis !<p>

A samedi prochain pour découvrir la suite ! Bises !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je pense écrire encore deux chapitres et cette courte histoire sera terminé ! Je réfléchis à ça, en plus du rythme de publication !

Les persos. Sont à Stephenie M.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

J'attrapais le tee-shirt de Bella pour le lui lancer. J'avais trouvé plus rapide qu'une douche froide pour me faire dégonfler. La venue surprise de beau-papa m'a aidé ! Je récupérais ma chemise et l'enfilais rapidement. Mon pantalon avait atterri vers la cuisine. Bella tendit le bras pour attraper le sien, et je dus ramper pour atteindre le mien.

- Edward, où es-tu ? Elle fit le tour du canapé et me vis. Oh, bonjour Isabella !

- Isabella ? Son père rejoignit ma mère et contempla la scène… surréaliste.

Bella, assise sur le canapé, les cheveux en bataille, son tee-shirt à l'envers, le souffle court et les joues rouges. Moi, ma chemise à moitié ouverte, et la braguette de mon pantalon non fermé. Charlie se pinça l'arête du nez pour essayer d'arrêter de trembler.

- Bonjour papa… murmura Bella.

- Je vais chercher ta bière, annonça ma mère, nous laissant tous les trois dans le salon.

- C'est ici que tu as passé les deux dernières nuits ? Elle me regarda. Je ne pouvais pas mieux l'aider, je ne savais pas quoi faire.

- Oui papa… Elle attrapa ma main avant de continuer. Papa, je te présente mon petit-ami, Edward Cullen. Je tendis ma main.

- Bonjour chef Swan. Il l'attrapa, mais pas pour me la serrer.

- Petit merdeux ! Il me tira pour me plaquer contre le mur face au canapé.

- PAPA ! Il m'attrapa par le col. C'est facile de s'en prendre aux plus faibles.

- Tu m'as volé ma fille ! Tu m'as volé ma fille ! Il me secouait dans tous les sens. Je sentais mon dos frapper le mur. J'aurais bien voulu riposter avec un truc comme : ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai mis dehors, mais, pour le moment, je vais laisser beau-papa se défouler sur son gendre.

- PAPA ARRETE ! Criai Bella. La douleur commença à se faire ressentir. Je n'arrivais presque plus à respirer, mon dos était douloureux, et voir Bella pleurer en face de moi était la pire des souffrances.

Brusquement, mon souffle fut libre. Charlie m'avait lâché. Emmett venait d'arriver avec mon père et il nous avait séparés, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je tombais sur les fesses, adossé au mur.

- EDWARD ! Bella accourut pour venir me voir. Montre-moi ton dos. Je fis le maximum d'effort pour me retourner. Bella souleva ma chemise, et, vu la respiration qu'elle a pris, je me doute que ce n'est pas beau à voir.

- Alors ? Demandai-je.

- Tu as le dos tout bleu. Tu peux te lever ? Je pris sa main et elle m'aida à me relever.

- Bella, tu rentres à la maison, et tout de suite ! Charlie nous fit tous sursauter.

- Hors de question ! Pas après ton attitude !

- Tu es mineure, tu es encore sous mon autorité !

- J'ai appelé maman, elle a dit que je pouvais rester ici ! Tu ne peux pas la contredire. Elle a aussi son mot à dire ! Il commença à me foncer dessus, mais Emmett le ceintura de nouveau.

- Vous allez vous calmer ! Vous êtes chef de police, vous connaissez mieux les lois que moi !

- Qu'est qui ce passe ici ? Ma mère regarda la scène. Moi, le souffle court, assis sur le canapé, Bella regardant mon dos, et Emmett retenant Charlie par la taille.

- Charlie m'a presque agressé, Emmett le retient, et Bella me soigne et se bat avec son père. Un résumé court de la situation, récapitulai-je à ma mère.

- Charlie, je pense que, pour notre amitié, il faudrait que tu rentres chez toi. On dinera ensemble la semaine prochaine. Emmett le relâcha petit à petit.

- Je suppose que ma fille ne revient pas à la maison ? Il ne l'avait pas regardé dans les yeux.

- Non. Je préfère prendre une chambre d'hôtel, je préfère aller n'importe où, mais pas avec toi. Emmett lâcha mon beau-père et il partit de la villa. On entendit la portière de sa voiture claquer et son moteur démarrer en trombe. Personne ne réagit pendant un petit moment.

- Où est Charlie ? Demanda mon père. C'est à ce moment-là que Bella craqua. Je pus voir sur son visage les sanglots apparaitre. Je la pris rapidement contre moi, et sentis de l'eau couler sur ma chemise.

- Shhh Bella, shhtttt… C'était la 2nd fois aujourd'hui qu'elle pleurait à cause de son père. Je faisais des gestes sur son dos, pour qu'elle se détende. Mais rien à faire. C'est toujours difficile ce genre de choses.

- Il se fout de moi. Il se moque de mon sort. Je la laissais déballer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

- Non, il s'inquiète. Tous les pères sont comme ça. Ne dis pas des choses que tu pourrais regretter. Emmett monta dans sa chambre avec Rosalie qui venait d'arriver, et ma mère se posta à côté de nous.

- Pourquoi Charlie est dans un état pareil après toi, Isabella ? Demanda-t-elle. Bella ne paraissait pas… Décidé à tout évoqué, je le fis à sa place.

- Elle est venue à la fête d'Emmett samedi. Elle a dormi ici. Son père s'est fait un sang d'encre, il l'a mis dehors. Elle a passé la nuit ici hier. Elle souffla.

- Charlie ne se met jamais en colère sans raison. Qu'avait-vous fait pour qu'il veuille te frapper ? Maintenant, il faut annoncer la nouvelle à ma mère.

- Parce qu'on vient de lui annoncer que tous les deux… Je pris la main de Bella. Et elle comprit.

- Je vois… Je pense que Charlie est encore sous le choc. Tu sais, avant ton arrivée ici, quand il a su ce qui s'était passé, Charlie jurait sur tous les saints qu'il te protégerait. Il ne voulait pas que tu souffres. Je pense qu'il est surtout blessé dans son égo, car il n'a pas réussi sa mission.

- Mais… Je suis heureuse ! Je suis heureuse avec Edward ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je sais que la situation est grave mais… S'il veut mon bonheur, il n'a qu'à accepter mon petit ami, et je reviendrais à la maison. Mais pas pour le moment. J'ai suffisamment abusé de votre hospitalité, je vais aller à l'hôtel cette nuit. Elle sortit de mon étreinte. Je me sentis étrangement seul. Ce fut ma mère qui répliqua à temps.

- Isabella ? Elle se retourna. Quand un membre de la famille à un problème, il ne va pas à l'hôtel. Il reste ici.

- Mais… Je ne fais pas partie de la famille !

- Si ! Tu es la compagne de mon fils. En tant que telle, nous n'allons pas te laisser séjourner ailleurs que dans notre maison. Mon cœur se gonfla de joie. Elle acceptait que la fille de mes rêves reste ici ! Bella redescendit le peu de marches qu'elle avait monté pour serrer ma mère dans ses bras.

- Merci, merci pour tout Mrs Cullen.

- Ici, c'est Esmée. Oublie le Mrs Cullen.

- Oubliez alors le Isabella. Moi, c'est Bella.

- D'accord Bella.

- Je vais monter prendre une douche. Je peux ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu es ici, chez toi

- Merci Esmée. J'allais suivre Bella mais ma mère me fit signe de descendre.

- Il y a un problème ? Demandai-je.

- Non, mais pour une fois, j'aimerais parler un peu avec mon fils ! Viens là ! Elle me serra contre elle. J'ai conscience de ne pas être assez présente mais…

- Maman, ne te bile pas ! Tu es une super mère.

- Mais tu ne m'as pas tout raconté !

- Comment ça, tout raconté ? Je t'ai dit la vérité ! Elle me lança un regard dubitatif.

- Te moque pas de moi. Il s'est passé quelque chose d'autre car le 'elle a dormi ici…'. J'ai été jeune aussi ! Vous avez… Je rougis et essayais de me cacher derrière un coussin.

- Bon ok. On a fait ce que tu penses. Mais pour ma défense, on se protège !

- T'es heureux avec elle au moins ?

- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je l'attendais.

- Je n'en doute pas ! Tu faisais peine tout seul, dans ton coin. Je suis contente que Bella soit une part d'évasion pour toi.

- Maintenant, je peux monter travailler ? J'ai des devoirs pour demain.

- Demain, c'est jour férié je te rappelle.

- Oui, mais j'ai des devoirs quand même !

- File la rejoindre !

Je ne me fis pas prier. Je gravis les marches deux à deux, bousculant sans le vouloir Rosalie. Je toquais à ma chambre, histoire de ne pas gâcher la pudeur de ma petite amie.

- Tu peux entrer, je suis habillée. Je passais la porte et pris ma petite amie contre mon buste. Je pus sentir sa tête sur mon cœur. Elle respira l'odeur de ma chemise.

- Que voulais ta mère ? Demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête.

- Juste me parler, comme une mère à son fils !

- Ah ! Montre-moi ton dos. Je défis tant bien que mal les boutons de ma chemise. Bella m'aida et m'ordonna presque de m'allonger sur mon lit.

- Tu as plusieurs coupures, sans gravité, mais tu as le dos tout bleu.

- Bleu ? Il a dut y aller fort !

- Pardonne-moi. Tout ça, c'est de ma faute. Si j'avais… Je pivotais pour lui faire face.

- Bella, rien n'est de ta faute. Ton père a juste péter un boulon car il est surprotecteur. Laisse lui un jour ou deux. Il va s'en remettre. Il n'a pas tellement le choix. Je réussi à lui faire exciser un sourire et récoltais un baiser de sa part.

- Je vais aller voir ta mère pour qu'elle me donne quelque chose pour ton dos. Ne bouge pas !

- Je ne risque pas, je suis à moitié nu ! Elle rigola plus franchement pour le coup. Je restais la tête plongé dans son oreiller et sentis son odeur apaisante, jusqu'à ce que je sente ses doigts enduit de crème.

- Allonge-toi, et détends-toi surtout. Je ne me fis pas prier.

Ses doigts relaxèrent toutes les douleurs que son père m'a infligées. Je crois que j'aurais pu m'endormir car ma petite amie est très douée ! Elle alla se laver les mains une demi-heure plus tard. J'allais me rhabiller mais visiblement, ma chérie n'était pas d'accord avec moi. Elle se mit à califourchon sur moi, comme samedi soir. Elle me fit mon premier suçon, au milieu du cou, comme ça, tout le monde pouvait le voir. Elle continua sa torture jusqu'à ce que j'investisse ses chairs intimes une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Je mettais des coups de reins pour ne pas qu'elle se fatigue trop. Elle tomba après qu'elle m'est enfermée en elle. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier sa chaleur, ni sa douceur. Elle m'aida à me rhabiller et nous descendîmes manger avec toute ma famille.

- Oh ! Mon frère fit sursauter tout le monde à table. Mais mon petit frère sort avec une vampire ! Il tata la marque de mon cou jusqu'à ce que j'enlève brutalement sa main.

- Je ne fais aucun commentaire quand tu rentres de chez Rose dans un état pire que le mien, alors je te demanderai, s'il te plait, de faire pareil pour moi !

- C'est bon, j'ai bien le droit de te chambrer un peu !

- Bella, je te présente mon frère sous son vrai jour, un petit farceur.

- T'as pas fini d'entendre mes remarques… Bella, en face de moi, rougit et contempla son assiette.

Mon père nous demanda nos résultats scolaires, et comment se passait la vie sans eux. Les mêmes questions, chaque semaine. Brusquement, je sentis un pied sur le mien. Je regardais discrètement sous la table. C'était le pied de ma chérie. Je lui fis les gros yeux. Elle n=me répondit par un sourire… qui voulait tout dire !

Je sentais son pied frotter mon mollet pour remonter de plus en plus haut. Elle s'amusa avec la pliure de mon genou, zone très sensible. Elle s'amusait à me torturer, devant mes parents en plus. Elle léchait sensuellement sa cuillère pendant que son pied remontait sur mes cuisses. Elle tata ma bosse, déjà bien au garde à vous.

- Edward ? Edward !

- Excuse-moi papa ! Tu disais ? Demandai-je.

- Je te demandais si tu avais reçu la réponse de Harvard. Pour l'an prochain.

- Euh… Je déglutis difficilement. Bella respira son pied. Oui ! Ils ont dit que j'étais accepté et que j'aurais une bourse, si je réussi mon examen de fin d'année.

- Tu vas à Harvard pour étudier quoi ? Demanda Bella.

- Le journalisme, répondis-je.

- Et Bella, tu as postulé pour quelle université ?

- L'université de New-York. J'aimerais aller en pédiatrie, mais… Je verrais si je peux !

- Si je peux t'aider… Je peux avoir des stages à l'hôpital !

- Rien n'est encore sur ! Je verrais avec le temps. Merci de votre proposition monsieur Cullen.

- Carlisle. Je préfère Carlisle.

- Si vous voulez.

Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Nous remontons dans nos chambres respectives. Une fois la porte de la mienne franchie, je sautais sur ma petite amie.

- T'es dingue de m'avoir touché devant toute ma famille !

- Oui, je suis dingue de toi et de ton corps ! Je l'allongeai sur mon matelas quand son portable vibra. C'était sa mère.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

- Allo maman ? Répondis-je après qu'Edward se soit relever d'au-dessus de moi.

_- Ma chérie ! Je suis là !_

- Où ça, là ? Demandai-je.

_- A Forks, chez ton père._

- Maman, je t'avais dit de rester avec Phil ! La situation n'est pas dramatique. On gère.

_- Où tu es ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

- Chez Edward. Je ne compte pas revenir à la maison, pour le moment.

- _Ton père est dépité Bella. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. _

- Il a frappé mon petit ami ! J'ai le droit de lui en vouloir.

_- Bella, sois raisonnable. _

- Je suis toujours raisonnable ! J'en peux plus ! Je sentis Edward se glisser derrière moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Ma tête s'échoua sur son épaule.

_- Viens demain à la maison avec Edward. Je t'en prie. Fais-le pour ton père._

- Qui me dit qu'après avoir explosé le dos de mon petit-ami, il ne va passer à un calibre plus gros comme… je ne sais pas… SON ARME !

_- Bella ! Je peux comprendre que tu ais peur, mais ton père ne tuera personne. Viens demain. Je t'en prie._ Je soufflais dans le combiné.

- Si tu veux.

_- Merci chérie. A demain._

- A demain maman. Et elle raccrocha. Je me retournais une nouvelle fois et me blottit contre le torse de mon chéri.

- Que voulait ta mère ? Demanda-t-il.

- Elle veut qu'on aille chez moi demain. Il trembla instinctivement.

- Il le faut vraiment ?

- Ma mère m'a presque supplié au téléphone. C'est la première fois que je l'entends dans cet état. Il souffla un grand coup.

- Si ça peut remettre ton père sur le droit chemin… Je le serrais contre moi et l'embrassais lentement. Nous choisîmes de danser une valse avant d'aller dormir.

Nous ne savions pas encore de quoi la journée de demain serait faite…

* * *

><p>Voila, j'espere que vous avez aimés ce chapitre ! La semaine prochaine : rencontre avec beau-papa tueur ! lol.<p>

Donnez-moi votre avis ! RObisous !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour bonjour ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je suis désolé pour le retard, j'aurais dus publier hier, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'écrire… Je publie dans le week-end, toujours, mais je ne suis pas à l'abri d'un retard de derniere minute. Ceci est le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Et je vous promets (du mois, je l'espere), de le publier samedi. Sinon, vous savez qu'il sera là dimanche !

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Cela faisait bien dix minutes que je regardais toutes mes chemises, étalés sur mon lit. Laquelle passe le mieux pour une rencontre avec votre beau-père qui, littéralement, ne vous aime pas ? Le gilet pare-balle ?

- Edward, détends-toi. Elle-même tremblait. Très convaincant !

- Ton père ne m'aime pas, et il faut que je le rencontre, en sachant qu'il est armé ? Excuse-moi, mais j'ai le droit d'être un minimum angoissé ! Elle m'assit sur mon lit, et se posa à côté de moi en prenant mes mains.

- Ed, si mon père veut mon bonheur, il ne te ferra aucun mal. Il est chef de la police ! Il sera devant des témoins !

- Et s'ils nous butent tous ?

- Il n'ira pas jusque-là… du moins, je l'espère.

- Ca me rassure vachement ton idée ! Elle frappa le haut de mon crane avant d'aller aider ma mère pour faire à manger. Je choisis la chemise blanche. Classique. Au cas où, elle servira de drapeau blanc, pour montrer que je déclare forfait. Pour accompagner le tout, je pris un jean. J'allais voir mon père pour qu'il me prête des chaussures. Je n'allais pas arriver avec des baskets ou des converses.

- Tiens ! Tu peux les garder, je ne les mets plus.

- Merci.

- Première rencontre officielle avec Charlie et Renée ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ouais. J'angoisse, j'espère qu'il ne me tuera pas. Hier, c'était limite.

- Dramatise pas Edward. Je lui tournais le dos et relevais ma chemise.

- Tu trouves que je dramatise à ce stade ?

- Non pas tellement. Si tu veux que la famille t'accepte, il faut que tu arrives avec un cadeau. Des fleurs pour ta belle-mère, une bouteille de vin pour le beau-père, le truc bateau.

- Comment veux-tu que j'achète ça un jour férié ? Demandai-je.

- Les fleurs ont écloses dans le jardin, et je crois qu'à la cave, il y a du vin qui traine.

- Ouais et ensuite ? Après les cadeaux ?

- Après, normalement, tu as la belle-mère dans la poche. Elles sont toujours heureuses que leur fille ramène un homme. Mais le beau-père. Il faut que tu te vendes !

- Que je me vende ?

- Il faut que tu montres tes atouts. Il faut que tu fasses comprendre à Charlie que tu protègeras toujours sa fille, et que tu ne la blesseras pas, du point de vue psychologique et physique.

- Mais comment vu tu que je la protège avec ça ? Je suis montrais mes bras.

- Edward, même si tu n'es guère costaud, crois-moi, quand tu verras que Bella à des ennuis, tu la protégeras. Crois-moi, j'étais comme toi à l'époque. Mais j'ai développé mes muscles par la suite.

- Et si ça ne marche pas ? Demandai-je.

- J'espère que tu es bon au sprint ! Il arriva à me faire rire.

- Merci pour tes conseils papa.

- De rien !

- ON MANGE ! cria ma mère du rez-de-chaussée. Je descendis avec mon père et me mis face à ma douce. Emmett passait la journée chez Rosalie. Ma mère avait fait mon plat préféré : des lasagnes. Mais impossible d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

- Edward, force-toi à manger !

- Pour que je vomisse tout sur Charlie ? Elle ne répliqua pas. Je lui fis plaisir en avalant un morceau de pain et un yaourt. Je montais mettre les chaussures de mon père avant de prendre le volant pour mon dernier voyage.

Je roulais le plus lentement du monde. J'eus une chance folle, il y avait un accident sur la voie rapide. Nous étions bloqués depuis 45 minutes et je jubilais. Bella aussi était nettement moins tendu. Les secours arrivèrent et la circulation reprit son cours. J'essayais de ne pas trop aller rapidement.

Je traversais au pas son quartier. Elle me guida jusqu'à sa maison. Elle était plus petite que la villa, la façade toute blanche, et tout le tour de la propriété est couvert de pelouse. Trois voitures sont garées devant la maison. La Chevrolet de Bella, la voiture du Shérif, et une autre avec un autocollant spécifiant que c'était une voiture de location. Je sortis le bouquet de fleurs que mon père avait cueilli tout à l'heure et la bouteille de vin. _Courage Edward, tout va bien se passer._

Une femme, avec une coupe au carrée blonde, vêtue d'une grande robe, sortit de la maison. Je la reconnus comme étant Renée, la mère de Bella. Elle avait les mêmes traits que sa fille.

- Maman !

- Ma puce ! Les deux femmes présentes s'étreignirent fortement. Je restais en retrait. Bella m'avait dit que cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

- Tu sais, tu n'avais pas besoin de venir.

- Il me fallait un prétexte pour te voir, car tu ne viens plus en Floride !

- Maman, je te présente Edward. Edward, ma mère.

- Bonjour Mrs Swan. Tenez !

- Oh merci! Elles sont magnifiques !

- De rien ! Bon, j'ai conquis la belle-mere. Un bon point. Elle se pencha vers moi et murmura à mon oreille.

- Charlie a horreur du vin. Je te conseille de rapidement cacher ça dans ta voiture. Je la déverrouillais à la vitesse de l'éclair et jetais le présent sur les sièges.

- Comment va… Charlie ? Demanda Bella.

- Bella ! Je t'ai déjà dit 100 fois de ne pas appeler ton père par son prénom !

- Ce n'est plus… mon père ! Il m'a foutu dehors maman !

- Ton père a commis une erreur Bella. Il faut que tu saches lui pardonner. Et c'est pour ça que tu es ici. Pour pardonner.

- Non, je suis ici car tu m'as supplié de venir ! Une nouvelle fois, je restais en retrait.

- Bella, tout va bien se passer. Fais-moi confiance.

- Je voudrais te croire maman. Je voudrais sincèrement te croire. Un coup de tonnerre déchira le ciel, et une pluie, pour le moment fine, se déversa sur nous.

- Entrez, vous allez être trempé ! Au pas de course, je pénétrais dans l'antre du dragon.

Il y avait une pièce à ma droite, et une autre à ma gauche. Je pouvais voir, à gauche, son père, qui me tournait le dos. Je regardais Bella, qui elle-même regardait sa mère. Elle lui mit un coup de coude pour lui faire signe de parler.

- Bonjour Cha… Papa.

- Vous êtes en retard. J'ai horreur des retardataires, répondit-il, toujours en nous faisant dos.

- Il y a eu un grave accident sur la voie rapide. La voix de Bella flanchait petit à petit.

- Tu aurais pu appeler.

- Je n'ai plus de batterie. Je n'ai pas récupéré mon chargeur dimanche.

- Et… le conducteur n'avait pas de téléphone ? Il refusait de m'appeler par mon prénom. J'étais 'le conducteur'. J'aurais peut-être l'honneur de changer de nom au cours de la journée. Vous préférez quoi 'l'enfoiré qui a volé ma fille' ou 'le cadavre sous la pelouse'?

- Edward, elle insista sur mon prénom, l'a laissé chez lui. Alors maintenant, tu arrêtes de te prendre pour le parrain, tu te retournes et tu nous parles, en face à face !

- Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner ! Je ne veux pas te regarder car tu m'as trahi ! Bella contourna le canapé pour regarder son père.

- Je t'ai trahi ? Elle était au bord des larmes. Trahi en quoi ? En tombant amoureuse ? En trouvant le bonheur ? Je suis désolé de briser tes rêves, mais si tu espérais que je rentrerais dans un couvent, pour finir bonne sœur, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. Si tu n'acceptes pas mes choix, je ne vis plus avec toi.

- Peut-être que tu as trouvé le bonheur, mais quand Edward se lassera de toi, c'est qui qui va ramasser les morceaux brisées de ton cœur ? Qui va t'écouter hurler toutes les nuits son prénom ? Qui va te regarder sombrer lentement ? Qui va te voir maigrir jusqu'aux os ? Qui va te regarder sans rien faire devenir l'ombre de toi-même ? C'est moi. Et je ne supporterais pas. Normalement, Bella aurait dut s'attendrir devant son père lui confiant ses craintes. Mais il n'en fut rien.

- TU INSINUES QUE JE SUIS UNE FILLE ININTERESSANTE ? QU'EDWARD VA ROMPRE CAR JE PEUX DEVENIR LASSANTE ?

- Bella, il se sert de toi ! Quel est sa cote de popularité au lycée ? Quel est la tienne ?

- La, c'est le bouquet ! Je suis en plein rêve ! Non mais pincez-moi ! Il est hors de question que je revienne ici, avec une personne aussi abjecte que toi ! Je préfère vivre loin, que de vivre avec toi. Au revoir Charlie. Elle claqua la porte et attendit près de la voiture.

- Ta fille à raison Charlie. Mieux vaut être loin d'ici. Elle sortit, et je ne me fis pas prier pour la suivre. J'ouvris ma voiture à distance et Bella s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

- Madame, si vous voulez venir à la villa, je ne pense pas qu'Esmée sera contre. Vous étiez très amies avant votre départ, et je sais qu'elle essaye de vous recontacter depuis un moment.

- Merci Edward. Et tu peux m'appeler Renée. Je ne m'y oppose pas.

Je lui fis un petit sourire et elle se plaça derrière sa fille. Elle lui caressa doucement le bras avant que je démarre pour rejoindre ma maison. Je fis tout pour aller le plus vite possible. Bella avait besoin de calme, et surtout, de quelqu'un à qui parler. Je pus voir à travers les baies vitrées mes parents en train de regarder la télé. Ils jetèrent un œil dehors avant de voir trois personnes sortirent de l'habitacle.

Ma mère nous ouvrit et sauta de joie en reconnaissant son amie d'enfance. Mon père lui fit un accueil chaleureux et nous entrâmes tous chez moi avant que l'orage n'éclate sur nos têtes. On nous demanda comment c'était passé l'entretien avec Charlie.

- Il a dit qu'Edward se servait de Bella et de sa popularité. Que ma fille pouvait être lassante, et qu'il avait peur que, si le couple devait rompre, il doive reconstruire Bella comme quand elle était avec Peter.

- Je ne comprends plus Charlie. Sincèrement. Il n'est jamais comme ça en temps normal ! Mon père essayait de le défendre.

- On fait quoi maman ? Demanda Bella.

- Tu as 18 ans, tes examens de fin d'années sont dans trois semaines, je vais pas te ramener en Floride. J'ai vu un hôtel sympa en ville. On peut y séjourner le temps de tes examens. On avisera après.

- Vous pouvez rester ici si vous voulez. On vient de poser nos vacances ! Je regardais mes parents avec un regard ahuri. Ca faisait 4 ans qu'il n'en avait pas pris. On reste ici jusqu'en septembre. On veut passer un peu de temps avec les enfants avant leur départ pour la fac. Surprise ! Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire.

- Alors, on fait quoi ? Redemanda Bella.

- Tu restes ici ma Renée-né ! On a trop de temps à rattraper ! Je n'avais jamais vu ma mère aussi détendu !

- Si mon Esmée-mé le veut ! Les deux femmes s'étreignirent fortement. Bella à côté de moi souriait. Nous allions passer trois semaines ensemble.

- Je vais chercher mes bagages. Tu veux que je te récupère quelque chose à la maison Bel's ?

- Mon chargeur de portable, et profite-en pour vider ma commode. J'ai presque plus rien.

- En gros, je récupère toute tes fringues.

- Oui. Merci. Esmée la conduisit jusqu'à son ancienne maison et j'attrapais la main de Bella pour monter à l'étage. Elle me traina dans la salle de bain. Elle la verrouilla et commença à me déshabiller. Ma chemise ne fit pas long feu sous ses doigts experts. Mon jean me quitta plus vite que l'éclair. Je me retrouvais en mocassins, chaussette et caleçon. Elle défit lentement les lacets de mes chaussures et je me hâtais de les retirer, tout comme mes chaussettes. Je me relevais et fis passer la robe de ma chérie par-dessus sa tête. Elle portait juste une culotte de dentelle blanche. J'en attrapais les coutures pour qu'elle atterrisse sur le sol. Mon caleçon suivit le même chemin.

J'attrapais son coude et l'eau chaude cascada sur nous, enlevant tout le stress de la journée. Je remplis mes mains de savon liquide et frottais tous son corps. Petit à petit, je m'orientais vers le sud, pour toucher sa chaleur. Son dos se colla au carrelage frais du mur. Je fis directement entrer en elle deux compagnons pour son extase. Mes vas-et-viens étaient lents, je les accélérais à mesure que son dos se cambrais sur le froid.

- Edward… OUI ! Sa voix fut étouffée par l'eau qui cascadait toujours. Sa respiration était toujours erratique quand elle récupéra du savon pour me nettoyer.

Elle n'y alla pas par quatre chemins pour prendre mon désir. Ses allers retours étaient beaucoup trop lents à mon gout. Je mis des gouts de reins, pour me soulager plus rapidement

- Laisse-toi faire Ed. J'arrêtais et la laissais continuer. Ma délivrance était trop longue à venir. Je me déversais enfin dans un râle guttural, mais franchement agréable. Je nous rinçais le plus vite possible, sortis de la cabine et pris plusieurs serviettes que je mis sur le sol. Bella comprit mon idée et s'allongea dessus. Je collais sa poitrine contre mon torse et lentement, je ne fis plus qu'un avec elle.

Le plaisir monta crescendo, jusqu'à l'apothéose où je dus, pour ne pas qu'un membre de la famille découvre nos activités, plaquer mes lèvres sur celle de Bella alors qu'un plaisir innommable éclatait simultanément dans nos corps. Ma bouche bloqua ses petits cris de jouissance, et réciproquement, elle bloqua mes grognements. Je m'écroulais sur elle avant de me décaler.

On nous appela pour manger quelques minutes après. Nous échangions beaucoup de regards complices avec Bella, ce qui n'échappait pas à nos mères. Mais nous nous en fichions. Nous étions heureux. Tout simplement.

**POV Externe.**

Phillip appela Sophie quelques moins plus tard. Au début, Sophie ne répondit pas, elle ne voulait plus avoir de contact avec son père. Mais Peter la convint de faire table rase du passé. Phillip lui demanda des nouvelles du bébé. Sophie éclata en larmes en lui annonçant que le couple avait décidé de tuer l'être qui grandissait en Sophie. L'univers du futur grand-père s'écroula instantanément. S'il n'avait pas accepté sa grossesse au début, il s'y était fait avec le temps. Phillip demanda à revoir sa fille, et, dans un désespoir immense, celle-ci accepta.

Charlie appela Bella quelques mois plus tard. Au début, Bella ne répondit pas, elle ne voulait plus avoir de contact avec son père. Mais sa mère la convint de faire table rase du passé. Charlie lui demanda des nouvelles de son amoureux. Bella éclata en larmes en lui annonçant qu'après leur Bac, ils s'étaient résignés à ne pas vivre ensemble, car Bella avait été admise dans la meilleure université de médecine du pays, tout comme Edward. L'univers de Charlie s'écroula instantanément. S'il n'avait pas accepté cette relation au début, il s'y était fait avec le temps. Charlie demanda à revoir sa fille, avec Edward, et, dans un désespoir immense, celle-ci accepta.

* * *

><p>Donnez-moi votre avis ! Rdv la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue !<p>

ROBisous !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour ! Un grand merci pour toutes vis reviews ! Voila l'épilogue de cette histoire ! Je remercie toute celle qui m'ont laissées des reviews ! Je n'ai pas le temps de remercier tout le monde, je suis assez préssé, mais… MILLE MERCI !

ERRATUM : J'ai fait une méga erreur dans la dernière partie du chapitre, certaines me l'ont fait remarquer mais je préfère le dire : Edward et Bella ne sont pas dans la même université ! Ed étudie le journalisme à Harvard, et Bella la médecine en Floride ! Voilà pourquoi ils sont séparés ! J'avais sous-entendu dans le dernier chapitre qu'ils étaient dans la même fac. Désolé pour cette erreur, je suis impardonnable.

Leila : je pense que l'erratum de dessus répond à ta question ! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir fait remarquer mon erreur !

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Mon réveil me sortit de ma transe.3h04. Je le coupais le plus vite possible, prit ma robe de chambre et traversais la maison endormie. Je vérifiais la chambre de ma petite chérie avant de mettre la télé, le son au minimum. Je recherchais les chaines et trouvais sans souci.

- Mesdames et messieurs bonsoir ! Aujourd'hui, notre invité est l'auteur qui, en ce moment, se hisse à la première place des livres les plus vendus pour le mois d'aout ainsi que des cinq derniers mois, avec son histoire bouleversante, mais qui arrive à tant de monde, d'un couple de 17 ans dont la femme tombe enceinte, monsieur Edward Cullen ! Il arriva sur le plateau sous les applaudissements du public, notamment de jeunes filles totalement folles de lui. Mon mari sera la main du présentateur et s'assis sur le fauteuil présent sur le plateau.

- Nous allons d'abord faire une courte biographie de votre vie. Né à Forks le 20 juin 1993, d'un père médecin et d'une mère comptable. Vous avez un grand frère, Emmett, le coach sportif le plus en vogue de New-York. Vous rencontrez votre épouse, Isabella Swan à l'âge de 16 ans, et vous vous rendez compte de vos sentiments réciproques à 17 ans. Une photo de nous apparut à l'écran. C'était lors du gala au MET, à New-York, il y a trois mois.

- Vous avez étudié le journalisme à Harvard pendant quatre ans, vous séparant de votre future épouse qui étudiait en Floride. Vous la rejoigniez après avoir eu votre diplôme en poche, alors qu'elle termine ses études de pédiatrie. Elle tombe enceinte deux mois avant la fin de ses études, et vous trouvez un job où vous faites l'état civil dans un petit journal local, qui paye suffisamment. Vous déménagez pour aller à Seattle. Votre femme ne travaille pas, vous faites vivre le foyer le temps de sa grossesse. Vous écrivez des articles où vous dénoncez les abus d'une société toutes les semaines. Vous gravissez les échelons avant d'avoir votre propre rubrique où vous aidez les gens en difficultés financières, en dégotant les bons plans sur Seattle.

- Puis, la naissance de votre fille, il y a quatre ans. Vous l'épousez il y a trois ans. Désormais, votre femme est pédiatre, et vous, journaliste et écrivain à vos heures perdus.

- C'est un bon résumé de ma vie. Mais avant de parler du livre, j'aimerais lancer un appel à tous les journalistes du pays. Je peux ? Le présentateur hocha la tête.

- Je connais votre métier. Enquêter pour pouvoir dénoncer certaines choses, ou faire des interviews de gens célèbres, ou qui en valent la peine. Ces journalistes-là, qui ont étudiés longuement pour pouvoir aider les gens, je les soutiens, car je le fais également. Je ne supporte en aucun cas les journalistes qui travaillent juste pour vendre du papier. Ceux-là se reconnaîtront. Ceux qui harcèlent ma femme. Ceux qui harcèlent notre entourage. Ceux qui fouillent mon compte Twitter pour dégoter un ragot. Ou pire, ceux qui harcèlent ma fille. Elle a quatre ans. Vous croyez qu'à quatre ans, le rôle d'une petite fille, c'est de se faire photographier sous tous les angles pendant qu'elle joue au foot avec sa mère ? Sincèrement, je me fiche que vous me suiviez quand je vais au travail. Mais ce que je ne supporte pas, ce sont les journalistes qui nous suivent quand on va chercher notre fille à l'école. Alors je lance un appel aux journalistes du pays : ne vous approchez plus de ma fille. Je sais que c'est le prix à payer quand vous êtes célèbres, mais, si jamais je dois faire un choix, la question ne se poserait même pas.

Un silence régna dans le studio. J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Il venait de faire la plus belle déclaration d'amour à sa fille, et je regrettais qu'elle n'ait pas pu l'entendre. Les applaudissements retentirent autour de moi. Le public l'acclamait.

- J'espère que votre appel à témoin touchera beaucoup de gens, et, surtout, que ces personnes comprendront que c'est l'appel d'un père, et non plus d'un auteur.

- Je sais déjà que la séquence sera publié sur You tube à la fin de l'émission, donc…

- Passons maintenant à votre livre, si vous voulez bien ! Peter et Maria, enceinte à 17 ans… C'est un peu votre histoire. Votre femme tombe enceinte à 24 ans, elle est étudiante, vous, sans job et futur père…

- On peut trouver des similitudes, mais, je dois vous avouer que j'ai écrite cette histoire il y a longtemps. J'avais 17 ans à l'époque.

- Vous avez commencé l'écriture jeune, je me trompe ?

- J'ai commencé à l'âge de 12 ans. Suite à une déception amoureuse.

- Déception amoureuse ? Sans être gay, vous êtes très bel homme !

- Merci, mais c'est parce que, depuis le temps, j'ai changé !

Je confirme, il avait changé. Il avait tronqué son acné contre une peau lisse et agréable, se laissant un peu pousser la barbe, pour lui donner l'air décontracté. Son ventre plat a été remplacé par un peu d'abdominaux. Durant l'été avant la fac, Emmett lui avait fait faire de la musculation à un rythme où il tombait comme une loque le soir dans le lit.

- Vous avez écrit combien d'histoire entre vos 12 et 17 ans ?

- J'ai écrit neuf histoires, donc la dernière était celle-ci. Je l'ai écrit au début de ma relation avec ma future femme. Quand on a dut se séparer, j'ai continué d'écrire, mais c'était beaucoup de choses pessimistes, comme des couples à qui il arrive les pires malheurs du monde.

- Vous parlez souvent de votre femme. Mais vous ne dites jamais comment vous l'avez abordés, comment est votre relation, à part qu'elle est très fusionnelle. Une autre photo apparut à l'écran. Toujours le gala au MET, où il danse en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Car ce n'est pas moi qui l'est abordé, mais l'inverse ! Les rires se firent entendre. Et puis je crois que cette histoire reste du domaine du privé. Il est vrai que, ma femme représente une grande part de ma vie, déjà, c'est elle qui m'a incité à me présenter à un éditeur. Mais tout le reste, c'est ma vie privé.

- Votre femme est votre muse pour vos histoires ?

- Oui, elle m'inspire beaucoup et, si tu me regardes ma chérie, sache que vous me manquez toi et Maddy. Il joignit les mains et m'envoya un baiser par écran interposé.

- Avez-vous des projets pour le futur ?

- Oui, essayez de ne pas me faire virer du journal ! Encore une fois, tout le monde rigola autour de nous. Et sinon, oui, j'ai une nouvelle histoire en tête, il faut que je prenne le temps de l'écrire. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va prendre.

- Eh bien merci pour avec accepté notre invitation. En espérant que votre succès continu après ce livre. Je vous rappelle que 'l'amour à ses risques' est disponible en vente partout dans le pays, mais que les séances de dédicace par l'auteur sont terminées. Demain, nous recevrons celle qui arrivera à faire vaciller monsieur Cullen sur son trône du numéro un des ventes : JK Rowling, pour la sortie d'une nouvelle saga, qui sera publié sous peu ! Au revoir, et bonne soirée !

Je coupais la télé et m'empressais d'allumer mon ordi. Je me connectais sur mon Twitter : Lena Clisabulle. Nom totalement inventé, anagramme de Isabella Cullen, pour que nous ayons quand même notre vie privée. J'allais chez Carl New-Dudel, anagramme également d'Edward Cullen.

**Edward POV. **

Je sortis des spots de lumière pour rejoindre Rosalie, mon agent. Elle me tendit mon ordinateur portable. 387 nouveaux tweet. Wahou.

- Tu regarderas ça dans l'avion te ramenant vers ta femme ! Le taxi nous attendait dehors. 20 minutes plus tard, j'embarquais vers Seattle. Je lui faisais une petite surprise en revenant en avance.

Je m'installais en première classe, seul, et attendit de voler pour pouvoir regarder les messages de fans.

- Très beau témoigne ! Ces charognards n'ont pas à toucher à votre vie privée.

- Si tu n'es pas content qu'on photographie ta fille, fallait pas être célèbre.

- On voit l'amour fort qu'un père porte à sa fille.

- On voit que vous êtes un vrai père en pendant en priorité à votre fille.

Et plein d'autres messages. Certains provenaient de rédacteurs en chefs m'insultant que je dénigrais leur travail. Heureusement que j'avais une grande communauté qui me défendait sur le web. Je leur laissais un message.

Merci à tous pour votre soutien. Ca me touche beaucoup. Je suis heureux que vous preniez conscience qu'en dehors du personnage public, je suis autre chose, je suis un journaliste. Je vous tiendrais informé de l'avancé de mon prochain livre, mais vous êtes géniaux !

Je me déconnectais de mon compte public pour aller sur mon compte privé, là où je trouvais ma femme, mes amis et ma famille.

- J'ai pleuré devant ton message télévisé, dommage que Maddy dorme, il est trois heures du matin ici. Elle l'avait posté il y a trois minutes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à trois heures du matin devant ta télé ?

- Je te regardais, car tu me manques. Attends, il y a du bruit, je reviens. Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas ne pas être chez moi. J'ai toujours peur qu'il arrive quelque chose aux deux femmes de ma vie. Une réponse s'afficha à l'écran.

- Papa, c'est moi ! Je t'aime. Devant ces mots, je crois que j'aurais pleuré.

- Ma chérie, tu me manques beaucoup, et je t'aime énormément. Bella posta une photo. Je m'empressais de l'ouvrir. Elle venait de la prendre avec sa Webcam. Ma femme et ma fille, sur le canapé, me faisant coucou.

- Elle est retourné se coucher. Elle a vu que je te parlais et voulais te laisser un message. Tu rentres quand de ta promo ?

- Bientôt, dans trois-quatre jours. Ne t'en fais pas.

- Ok. A très vite, je t'aime. Je coupais twitter et allais sur youtube. La vidéo la plus vue du moment était moi en train de parler de ma fille.

**Bella POV**

- Maman, j'ai faim ! Je me retournais sur Maddy, en pyjama, se grattant les yeux.

- Et le mot magique ?

- S'il te plait ! Elle me fit aussi un bisou.

- Tiens. Je sortis ses gâteaux et son jus de fruits. Elle les dévora avant de les jeter à la poubelle.

- Tu veux jouer au ballon avec maman ?

- Ouuuiiiii !

J'ouvris la véranda et elle courut dehors chercher son ballon Winnie. Nous avions acheté cette grande maison autour de Seattle il y a trois mois. Avant, nous vivions dans un appartement dans Seattle. Mais grâce à l'argent amassé avec son livre, il avait décrété qu'il était temps de déménager. Surtout que nous avions décidé d'offrir bientôt à Maddy une petite sœur ou un petit frère.

- Allez maman, cours ! Je manquais de tomber dans l'herbe et lui renvoyais le ballon. Nos échanges durèrent une bonne heure, avant qu'elle ne se lasse et aille vers la balançoire.

- Maman, tu me pousses ?

- Si tu veux ! J'attrapais les deux cordes pour l'attacher et la poussais, dans un premier temps, pas très haut, avant qu'elle décolle de plus en plus.

- MAMAN ! PAPA EST LA ! Elle arrêta la balançoire, se détacha et courut vers le portail avec sa petite robe rose voletant derrière elle. Edward ici ? Impossible, il doit rentrer dans quatre jours !

- PAPA ! L'entendis-je crier.

**Edward POV.**

Le taxi me déposa devant chez moi. Je le payais en lui laissant un bon pourboire et descendit de la voiture. Je cherchais mes clefs dans les poches quand j'entendis un cri.

- MAMAN ! PAPA EST LA ! Maddy sortit de derrière la maison, avec sa robe rose et sa tresse. Elle avait hérité des cheveux de Bella, de ses yeux. Elle avait hérité de mon côté de mes lèvres et de la forme de mon visage.

Je m'empressais d'ouvrir le portail et de me mettre à genoux pour réceptionner ma fille.

- PAPA !

- Oh ma chérie ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je la soulevais pour qu'elle prenne de la hauteur.

- Tu as abandonné maman ?

- Elle est vers la balançoire. Je lâchais mon sac.

- On va la voir ? Proposai-je.

- OUI ! Je refermais derrière moi et allais vers son aire de jeu. Bella me regarda, incrédule devant la vision qui se jouait.

- Edward ? EDWARD ! D'un bras, je tenais ma fille, et de l'autre, je serais ma femme contre moi. Son corps contre le mien m'a manqué durant ces 15 jours. Je me penchais pour lâcher la plus petite des deux personnes.

- Chérie, si tu ouvres le sac de papa, tu verras qu'il y a une surprise pour toi !

- OUAIS ! Elle partit vers mon sac abandonné. Je me soudais aux lèvres de ma femme.

- Tu m'as manqué. C'est la dernière fois que je pars aussi longtemps en tourné. J'engueulerais Tanya au téléphone demain.

- Ta fille a besoin de toi.

- C'est pour ça que j'arrête les longues promos. Je l'embrassais longtemps une nouvelle fois.

- C'est dégueu ! Maddy nous fit sortir de notre étreinte. Elle tenait la dernière peluche manquant à sa collection de poupée Winnie.

- On dit quoi à papa pour la nouvelle peluche ? Demandai-je.

- Merci papa ! Je me baissais pour lui faire un bisou.

- Tu piques ! Au moins, ça venait du cœur !

- Je vous invite au restaurant ce soir. Tu veux aller où Maddy ?

- Au grill ! Hein maman, on peut aller au grill ?

- Si tu veux ma puce. Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux.

- Allez-vous préparez. Les deux ne se firent pas prier.

Je suivis ma femme pour aller me changer de mes vêtements de voyage. J'aperçu sur le lit le résultat d'une prise de sang, datant d'après mon départ. Pas enceinte. Je fis comme si je ne l'avais pas vu et choisi une chemise et un jean. J'attendis que ma femme sorte de la salle de bain et j'allais chercher Maddy dans sa chambre avant de l'attacher au siège arrière. Je me garais devant le restaurant préféré de ma fille et la portais à l'intérieur. Je la posais sur un siège surélevé et commandais toujours la même chose : steak haché frites pour la petite, côte de bœuf aux légumes pour ma femme, et une côte de porc saignante avec des frites pour moi.

Nous rentrâmes à la maison vers 22 heures. La pauvre petite tombait déjà de sommeil. Je lui retirais sa robe pour l'aider à mettre son petit pyjama. Sa venue n'était pas préméditée, mais quand elle était venue au monde, j'avais été fou de bonheur.

FLASHBACK

_- Mademoiselle, poussez ! C'est presque fini ! Bella me déchiquetait la main. Mais je m'en foutais, car, niveau souffrance, elle gagne haut-là-main._

_- Un dernier effort ma puce. C'est fini ! Un cri retentit dans la salle d'accouchement. Je voyais de loin le médecin attraper notre enfant. Nous n'avions pas voulu connaitre le sexe._

_- Monsieur, venez ! Votre femme n'est pas en état pour le moment de prendre l'enfant. Je m'approchais, le médecin coupa le cordon, et on me fourra dans les bras un bébé, nu, tout petit, tout chaud, disparaissant presque dans le tissu._

_Je m'approchais de ma femme, totalement exténué. Presque 20 heures de travail. Je m'agenouillais et lui montrais notre enfant._

_- Félicitations, c'est une fille. La voix du médecin nous sortit de notre bulle. La petite pleurait toujours dans mes bras. Bella, reprenant petit à petit des forces, demanda à la prendre. Je lui tendis notre fille._

_Elle capta la peau de sa mère car elle posa sa petite main sur sa gorge. Une des sages-femmes nous interpela une nouvelle fois._

_- Elle a un prénom cette petite ? Bella était encore absorbé par la contemplation de la petite. Je répondis à sa place._

_- Maddy. Maddy Cullen._

FIN FLASHBACK.

Depuis ce jour, je vivais un bonheur parfait.

La petite s'endormit après que j'ai quitté la chambre. Je rejoignis la mienne, où Bella lisait un livre. Je me mis au-dessus d'elle et virais son bouquin dans un coin de la chambre.

- Essai n°1 – Non abouti. Essai n°2 – En cours. Elle comprit ce que je voulais dire en soulevant sa nuisette et moi, en virant le maximum de vêtements possible en peu de temps.

* * *

><p>POV Externe.<p>

Edward Cullen, après cette nuit, commença l'histoire qui lui trottait en tête, deux petits tombant amoureux à l'âge de 5 cinq ans, puis séparé pour se retrouver quelques années plus tard. Il le publia un an plus tard. Il eut un succès fou, plus que son premier livre. Trois semaines après cette nuit, il apprit que sa femme était enceinte. Elle accoucha neuf mois plus tard, d'une fille, encore une fois, qu'ils prénommèrent Alice. Le 29 mai, tous les quotidiens du pays consacrèrent un mot à l'agrandissement de la famille Cullen.

* * *

><p>Voila ! J'espere que cet petite fiction vous a plu du début jusqu'à la fin ! Donnez-moi votre avis ! ROBisous !<p> 


End file.
